It's You
by lee mina
Summary: Kecemburuan membuat Zhou Mi mengambil keputusan yang pada akhirnya membuatnya menderita. Kekecewaan membuat Kyuhyun menulikan telinga dan membutakan matanya. Mampukah Zhou Mi memenangkan hati Kyuhyun kembali? Pair : Kyumi. Don't like Don't read. NO FLAME!
1. Chapter 1

Sebelum membaca, Mina peringatkan, karena FF ini sudah Mina publish di FB, jadi mungkin sudah ada yang membaca. Kemudian, rentangan waktunya mungkin agak kacau balau, karena Mina memang tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Mina cuma menggabung-gabungkan beberapa acara yang Mina lihat. Dan **cerita ini murni dari pikiran Mina. Mina tidak memplagiat atau mengkopi ide orang lain.** Review diperkenankan untuk siapa saja, tapi Mina tidak menerima Flame. Btw, ada yang tahu kapan album SJM akan keluar? kuartal awal atau akhir? Okay, lupakan pertanyaan Mina, selamat membaca...

**It's You (Neorago)**

.

**Pairing :: Qmi, Mixian, Kyumi, onesided WonKyu, hidden Yewok, Minry  
><strong>

**Cast :: All SJM member, Kim Heechul, Wonder Girl (hanya numpang nama), SNSD Seohyun (juga Cuma numpang nama).**

**Genre :: Romance / Family**

**Rate :: aman**

**Warning :: Yaoi, gaje, gak mutu, lebay, missTypo, penggunaan nama yang gonta-ganti sesuai mood author, dan bahasa yang agak gak jelas, bagi yang gak suka gak usah baca, karena Mina tidak menerima flame atau sebangsanya. Mina hanya menerima saran dan kritik yang membangun, bukannya yang menjatuhkan…**

**Disclimer :: Semua nama yang Mina sebut disini punya semua ELF di seluruh dunia, kecuali KYU dan Zhou Mi. mereka punya Mina (hahahaha)**

.

.

Zhou Mi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya saat dia tak menemukan sosok seseorang yang tadi tengah beristirahat di atas ranjang saat dia masuk ke kamar mandi. Zhou Mi mengerutkan dahinya. Bingung. Bukannya tadi Kyuhyun bilang dia ingin tidur? Kenapa malah sekarang dia tak ada? Diputuskannya untuk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya itu.

Zhou Mi berjalan keluar kamar yang ditempatinya dengan sang evil magnae dengan masih memegang handuk basah yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Saat melewati ruang tengah, sepintas dilihatnya member lain yang sedang berkumpul di depan TV. Tak ada Kyuhyun di antara mereka. Zhou Mi langsung menuju dapur. Berharap menemukan Kyuhyun disana. Sayang sekali, tak ada seorang pun yang berada di dapur. Dengan langkah yang sedikit diseret Zhou Mi kembali ke ruang tengah dan menghempaskan tubuh jangkungnya ke salah satu sofa yang kosong karena member yang lain lebih memilih duduk di atas karpet.

"Gege, ada yang tahu dimana Kui Xian?" tanyanya. Tidak mengkhususkan pertanyaannya pada satu orang. Empat orang yang ada di sana serempak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kyuhyun sedang berbicara dengan manager hyung. Ada perubahan jadwal untuknya." Ryeowook mewakili Sungmin, Henry, dan EunHyuk menjawab pertanyaan Zhou Mi.

"Ada apa dengan jadwalnya?" Zhou Mi penasaran.

"Kami tidak tahu. Hanya Kyuhyunnie yang dipanggil. Tanyakan padanya saja!"

Tak berapa lama berselang terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan terlihat Kyuhyun yang masuk ke dalam dorm. Ketika melihat Zhou Mi yang duduk di sofa, dengan langkah lebar Kyuhyun menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan kepalanya pada pangkuan Zhou Mi.

"Kenapa manager-ge memanggilmu?" tanya Zhou Mi pelan. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai rambut Kyuhyun.

"Jadwalku berubah. Aku harus berangkat ke Korea besok pagi."

"Sendirian?"

"Tidak. Bersama managerku. Dia akan menemaniku kembali ke Korea."

"Berapa lama?"

"Dua hari. Hari Kamis aku sudah kembali lagi."

"Apa mau kutemani?"

"Tidak usah! Besok Mimi-ge ada jadwal sendiri kan?"

"Iya. Tapi masih bisa dibatalkan kok!"

"Tidak usah! Mimi-ge disini saja. Aku akan segera pulang."

"Whatever you say Kui Xian."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti. Pandangan mereka berdua tertuju ke arah TV walaupun pikiran mereka melayang ke tempat lain. Dua hari. Hanya dua hari. Waktu yang terbilang singkat dibandingkan perpisahan mereka yang biasa. Saat SJM non aktif, mereka jarang sekali bisa bersama. Mereka hanya bisa beberapa minggu sekali. Selama itu komunikasi mereka hanya melalui telepon dan SMS. Tapi kenapa sekarang hanya berpidah selama dua hari saja terasa berat untuknya? Apa karena sudah terlalu biasa bersama selama hampir 24 jam sehari sejak masa persiapan comeback?

Kyuhyun memandang kosong ke arah TV yang menayangkan drama dari saluran KBS. Ingatannya kembali kepembicaraan dengan managernya tadi.

.

.

FlashBack

"Kyuhyunnie, besok kita kembali ke Korea!" kata managernya begitu pantatnya menyentuh kursi di ruang kerja managernya.

"Kita? Kita semua? Tapi kenapa hanya aku yang dipanggil?" Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Dia sudah merasa sangat lelah. Dia hampir saja tertidur saat menunggu Zhou Mi yang sedang mandi ketika tiba-tiba Sungmin masuk ke kamarnya untuk memberitahu kalau dia dipanggil.

"Bukan. Hanya kita berdua. Ada tambahan jadwal untukmu. Aku baru saja mendapat video call dari manager utama Super Junior yang mengatakan besok malam kamu ada siaran live bersama Donghei sshi, Heechul sshi, Shindong sshi, dan Leeteuk sshi. Juga Wonder Girl!"

"Acara apa?" Kyuhyun penasaran acara apa yang dimaksud managernya itu hingga membawa-bawa nama Wonder Girl.

"MBC Come To Play. Ini scriptnya. Coba dipelajari." Kyuhyun menerima script yang diulurkan oleh managernya itu yang merangkap sebagai manager utama SJM itu. Dibacanya kertas yang tak seberapa tebalnya itu dan ekspresi tak suka langsung terukir di wajahnya.

"Blind Date? Memilih salah satu dari mereka sebagai pacar idaman?" Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Ne... kurang lebih seperti itu. Bawa saja scriptnya agar kamu lebih paham konsep acaranya."

"Tidak usah. Dibawakan manager hyung saja dulu. Aku baca besok lagi di pesawat. Aku tak mau menimbulkan kericuhan. Mimi-ge bisa mengamuk kalau dia sampai membacanya."

"Uhm... Benar juga! Over Protective atau Over Possesive?" Goda managernya. Memang managernya tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Zhou Mi dan ikut merahasiakannya dari orang lain.

"Dua-duanya. Masih ada yang lain hyung? Kalau tidak aku mau kembali ke kamar. Nanti ada yang mencariku." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Managernya tertawa melihatnya. Dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada. Kembalilah. Aku tak mau ada orang yang menerobos ke sini hanya gara-gara kekasihnya menghilang sebentar saja. Besok kita kita berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, jadi persiapkan bawaaanmu sekarang."

"Ne hyung." Kyuhyun berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan managernya itu.

Flash Back End

.

.

Ingatan Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke saat dirasakannya jemari panjang Zhou Mi membelai wajahnya.

"Kita ke kamar saja? Kubantu untuk menyiapkan bawaanmu." Tawar Zhou Mi. Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk.

"Gege ke kamar dulu, aku nanti menyusul. Aku mau mengambil minum dulu." Kyuhyun bangun dari posisi tidurnya agar Zhou Mi bisa berdiri.

"Ne." Zhou Mi menuju ke kamar setelah mengecup pipi kiri Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih duduk di tempatnya tadi. Dipanggilnya Ryeowook yang masih asyik membaca buku resepnya.

"Wookie hyung?"

"Ne Kyuhyunnie. Ada apa? Ada masalah dengan jadwalmu di Korea besok?" Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya dan memandang penuh tanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Tak ada masalah hyung. Hanya saja aku mau meminta tolong."

"Apa?" Ryeowook semakin memandang penuh minat ke arah Kyuhyun. Pasti ini sesuatu yang penting. Karena Kyuhyun sampai sengaja mengusir Zhou Mi.

"Jauhkan Mimi-ge dari TV apalagi yang saluran Korea selama aku tak ada."

"Wae?"

"Aku tak ingin Mimi-ge melihat acara yang kudatangi besok."

"Memang acara apa yang besok kamu datangi Kyuhyunnie?"

"MBC Come To Play bersama Wonder Girl."

"Oh." Ryeowook langsung paham dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun. Dan dia paham dengan kekhawatiran Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana? Hyung bisa mengawasinya selama aku tak ada?" Kyuhyun memandang penuh harap pada Ryeowook.

"Aku usahakan Kyuhyunnie."

"Gomawo Wookie hyung." Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kamarnya dan Ryeowook kembali serius dengan bukunya.

Di dalam kamar Kyuhyun melihat tumpukan baju dan tas yang terbuka di atas ranjangnya. Zhou Mi benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya yang mengatakan akan membantunya bersiap-siap. Dengan langkah sepelan mungkin dihampirinya kekasihnya itu yang yang masih berdiri membelakanginya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Gege istirahat saja. Biar kuteruskan. Gege capek sekali kan hari ini?" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Zhou Mi. Tak lupa diciumnya leher lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

"Aku tak bisa beristirahat kalau kamu masih sibuk berbenah." Zhou Mi menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kalau begitu gege duduk saja. Aku hanya tinggal memasukkan baju-baju itu ke tas. Aku kan kembali ke Korea. Jadi tak perlu membawa banyak baju." Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan mendorong Zhou Mi pelan ke arah ranjang. Diambilnya baju yang sudah dipilihkan oleh Zhou Mi dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Acara seperti apa yang akan kamu datangi besok Kui Xian?"

"Hanya acara biasa. Sebenarnya Siwon hyung yang semula dipanggil, tapi karena kesibukan syutingnya dia tak bisa dan aku diminta menggantikannya."

"Besok kuantar sampai bandara ya?"

"Eh? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan gege?"

"Jadwalku baru dimulai siang. Jadi pagi free dan bisa mengantarmu ke bandara. Tak ada penolakan OK?"

"OK." Kyuhyun memasukkan dompetnya ke dalam tas dan menarik resleting tasnya hingga tertutup. Dipindahkannya tasnya itu dan menyusul Zhou Mi yang sudah berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Ada apa Mi?"

Zhou Mi memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku tak suka melepamu kembali ke Korea besok."

"Wae? Sebegitu cintakah Mimi-ge padaku hingga tak rela berpisah denganku walau hanya dua hari?" Kyuhyun menumpukan dagunya pada dada Zhou Mi dan melemparkan senyum menggoda.

"Huh... Kamu menggodaku lagi Kui Xian!"

"He... He... Habis gege cemberut. Kan aku hanya pergi dua hari, bukannya satu tahun!"

"Dua hari itu lama." Kata Zhou Mi datar.

"Mimi sekarang tidak sabaran ya? Biasanya juga kita tak bisa bertemu selama berminggu-minggu kalau SJM tidak aktif."

"Kamu terlalu dingin Kui Xian!"

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun kembali melemparkan senyum menggoda dan sebelum Zhou Mi sempat bereaksi diciumnya bibir Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi sesaat terperangah mendapat serangan dadakan dari Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya membalasnya dengan lebih mesra. Hatinya melonjak penuh kegembiraan karena Kyuhyun yang duluan menciumnya. Setelah mereka berdua kehabisan pasokan oksigen (lebih lama dari waktu normal orang berciuman, karena mereka sama-sama lead vocal yang notabene sudah terbiasa mengatur pernafasan) Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Zhou Mi.

"Aku ngantuk Mimi-ge. Tidur saja ya? Kita lanjutkan saat aku pulang." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Zhou Mi, Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang ramping Zhou Mi dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Zhou Mi. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara nafasnya yang teratur. Menandakan dia sudah tidur.

"Aish... Aku dikerjai lagi." Gerutu Zhou Mi. Diacak-acaknya rambutnya karena frustasi. Yah, ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mencium Zhou Mi dan meninggalkan Zhou Mi ketika Zhou Mi sudah memikirkan yang macam-macam dan tubuhnya sudah mulai panas seperti sekarang. Poor Zhou Mi.

.

.

Bandara

Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi berbincang sambil berdiri, sedangkan manager Kyuhyun duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Mereka hanya mengenakan penyamaran seadanya. Topi dan kacamata hitam. Mereka tak peduli jika ada fancam yang mengabadikan gambar mereka. Sudah biasa kan melihat foto Qmi di bandara?

Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar panggilan untuk penumpang pesawat Korea Air Lines. Manager Kyuhyun sudah memberi tanda agar mereka masuk, tapi Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sepintas dan mengalihkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada Zhou Mi.

"Gege, bersenang-senanglah selama kutinggal ke Korea. Shopping atau kemanapun." Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Kyuhyun melanjutkan " Aku akan sangat merindukan gege!"

Dipeluknya Zhou Mi sebentar dan berlalu menuju gerbang keberangkatan. Sempat dia mengirim pesan pada Ryeowook memastikan pesannya semalam. Air mata membayang di matanya. Dia sebenarnya berat untuk berpisah. Sama seperti Zhou Mi. Apalagi dia harus syuting acara yang bisa dia pastikan Zhou Mi akan kecewa jika melihatnya. Tapi apa boleh buat? Ini resiko pekerjaannya.

.

.

tebece

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Supaya gak bingung, Mina jelaskan dulu… Acara CTP yang Mina maksud di sini itu acara STP yang didatangi oppadeul (baca: Leeteuk, Heechul, Donghae, Shindong, dan Kyuhyun) di tahun 2010 saat masa-masa promosi Bonamana… tapi member SJM di sini sudah menjadi 8 orang dan sudah tidak ada Han Geng ge… dan disini ceritanya SJM sedang comeback… maafkan Mina buat alur waktunya yang belibet….

.

.

**It's You (Neorago)**

.

**Pairing :: Qmi, Mixian, Kyumi, hidden Minry, hidden EunHae**

**Cast :: All SJM member, Kim Heechul, Wonder Girl (hanya numpang nama), SNSD Seohyun (juga Cuma numpang nama).**

**Genre :: Romance / Family**

**Rate :: antara K mpe T aja adeh**

**Warning :: Yaoi, gaje, gak mutu, lebay, missTypo, penggunaan nama yang gonta-ganti sesuai mood author, dan bahasa yang agak gak jelas, bagi yang gak suka gak usah baca, karena Mina tidak menerima flame atau sebangsanya. Mina hanya menerima saran dan kritik yang membangun, bukannya yang menjatuhkan…**

**Disclimer :: Semua nama yang Mina sebut disini punya semua ELF di seluruh dunia, kecuali KYU dan Zhou Mi. mereka punya Mina (hahahaha)… dan cerita ini asli buah pikiran Mina sendiri….**

.

.

Hari masih sore saat jadwal Zhou Mi selesai. Dia malas pulang ke dorm karena tak ada Kyuhyun yang menanti kepulangannya. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk pergi belanja. Tapi apa asyiknya belanja sendiri? Untung saja saat menuju ruang ganti dia bertemu dengan A-Ken, MC terkenal dari Taiwan yang lumayan dekat dengannya. A-Ken sangat terkejut melihatnya.

"Zhou Mi, kenapa ada disini? Mana Kui Xian?"

"Kui Xian pulang ke Korea. Ada jadwal di sana. Sedangkan aku ada jadwal disini."

"Ah... berarti yang tadi kulihat di iklan benar-benar Kui Xian ya? Kamu tahu acara apa yang didatanginya?"

Zhou Mi bungkam. Dia tak tahu. Semalam saat dia bertanya, Kyuhyun hanya menjawab acara biasa.

"Acara yang biasa saja kan?" Zhou Mi bertanya tak yakin.

"Kamu benar-benar tak tahu? Coba kamu lihat di saluran MBC. Acaranya baru akan mulai satu setengah jam lagi." Jeda sesaat sebelum A-Ken pergi meninggalkannya. Zhou Mi merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan A-Ken. Acara macam apa yang didatangi Kyuhyun? Dengan cepat ditelponnya nomor Kyuhyun, tapi tak ada sahutan. Dia pasti masih syuting.

.

.

Zhou Mi memasuki dorm dengan tergesa-gesa. Dilihatnya Ryeowook yang sedang menghadapi laptopnya dan Sungmin yang sedang menonton drama di TV. Entah apa dia paham dengan isi cerita itu, karena bahasanya menggunakan bahasa China. Zhou Mi meraih remot dan berniat menggantinya ke saluran MBC. Sayang sekali, sebelum Zhou Mi berhasil mengganti saluran TV, Ryeowook sudah merebut remote dari genggamanannya dan memandang tajam ke arahnya.

"Jangan diganti!" ancamnya.

"Sebentar saja Li Xu. Aku ingin melihat acara yang didatangi Kui Xian!" Ryeowook menelan ludah gugup. Otaknya berfikir dengan keras mencari cara agar Zhou Mi tak melihat acara itu. Dipandanginya Sungmin dengan tatapan meminta tolong. Tapi Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak tahu harus melakukan atau mengatakan apa.

"Jangan diganti Mimi-ge. Aku sangat ingin menonton acara ini. Ya?" Ryeowook memasang Puppy Eyesnya. Pada keadaan normal, Zhou Mi pasti sudah mengalah, tapi ada yang mengganggu pikirannya tentang apa yang dikatakan A-Ken tadi. Yang didatangi Kyuhyun pasti bukan acara biasa, karena kalau acara biasa tak mungkin SMEnt sampai memanggil Kyuhyun yang kini sedang ada Taiwan. Benar-benar aneh.

"Baiklah Li Xu. Tapi nanti kalau iklan, kuganti MBC ya?" Zhou Mi mengambil jalan tengah yang menurutnya brilian. Mereka berdua sama-sama bisa menonton acara yang mereka tunggu.

"Mimi, kamu tidak keluar atau jalan-jalan? Selagi Kyuhyun tidak ada di sini kamu bisa bersenang-senangkan? Kenapa malah mendekam di dorm?" Sungmin bertanya pada Zhou Mi yang telah menghenyakkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Ditunggunya jawaban dari Zhou Mi sambil terus berfikir bagaimana menjauhkan Zhou Mi dari TV.

"Tadi niatnya begitu. Tapi saat bertemu A-Ken dia bercerita tentang acara yang didatangi Kyuhyun. Dan sepertinya itu lebih menarik."

"Gege tidak mencuci muka atau membersihkan tubuh dulu?" Ryeowook terus bertanya. Berharap semoga saja Zhou Mi mau melakukan dua ritual wajibnya itu.

"Nanti saja. Uhm... Cheng Min-ge, Li Xu kalau kalian terus bertanya ini itu, kapan kalian menonton acara itu? Atau lebih baik kuganti ya?"

"ANDWE! Kami lihat. Kami lihat." Ryeowook dan Sungmin menjerit bersamaan. Jangan diganti. Mereka tak ingin melihat Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun bertengkar.

Sayangnya da mereka berdua tak terkabul. Tak sampai satu menit kemudian, acara yang mereka tonton break dan menampilkan iklan. Zhou Mi langsung memandang penuh arti pada Ryeowook yang memegang remote. Dengan wajah pasrah Ryeowook mencari saluran MBC. Sedangkan disampingnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi Sungmin mengirimkan pesan pada Kyuhyun.

**To : Kyuhyunnie**

**Kyuhyun-ah mianhe... Aku dan Wookie gagal mencegah Mimi menonton TV dan melihat acaramu. Mianhe.**

Sungmin menyingkirkan handphonenya agar Zhou Mi tak tahu kalau dia baru saja mengirim pesan ke seberang lautan sana.

Entah kebetulan atau tidak, saat akhirnya Ryeowook mnemukan saluran MBC, layar kaca itu sedang menampilkan Kyuhyun yang tertawa lebar menanggapi kenarsisan keempat hyungnya. Zhou Mi memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan perasaan rindu. Belum ada satu hari mereka berpisah tapi dia sudah sangat merindukan little Xiao Dai nya itu. Dia juga menyadari ada yang berubah dari penampilan Kyuhyun. Tatanan rambutnya. Gaya rambutnya tidak sama dengan tadi pagi saat dia meninggalkan Taiwan. Entah kenapa dia tak begitu menyukainya. Karena tatanan rambut yang seperti itu membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan dan terlihat dewasa.

Zhou Mi terus menatap layar kaca di hadapannya dengan tanpa kedip. Wajahnya sedikit berubah saat Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah Hye Rin, magnae Wonder Girl. Senyum itu, serupa demham semyum yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun untuk menggodanya. Kenapa Kyuhyun menampilkannya di depan publik?

Sungmin dan Ryeowook menatap Zhou Mi dengan pandangan prihatin. Mereka bisa memahami perasaan Zhou Mi. Andaikan mereka yang ada di posisi Zhou Mi, mereka juga pasti cemburu. Mereka ikut memperhatikan layar kaca di hadapan mereka. Sesekali mereka melirik ke arah Zhou Mi. Senyum telah hilang sepenuhnya dari wajah tampan Zhou Mi, wajahnya terlihat keruh dan bola matanya sudah dilapisi lapisan kristal tipis. Ukh... Ini bukan pertanda baik. Puncaknya Zhou Mi langsung meninggalkan ruang tengah saat layar kaca menampilkan Kyuhyun yang tengah menelepon Hye Rin yang duduk di hadapannya. Zhou Mi sama sekali tak suka melihat senyum yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan pada Hye Rin.

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbanting dengan keras saat Zhou Mi masuk ke kamarnya. Ryeowook dan Sungmin bertukar tatapan bingung. Apa lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan? Mereka sudah berhasil menjauhkan EunHyuk dari TV dengan meminta Henry menemaninya latihan dance karena Donghei juga tampil di acara itu. Tapi tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk mencegah Zhou Mi melihatnya karena mereka sama sekali tak tahu kalau Zhou Mi tahu jadwal siaran Kyuhyun. Mereka hanya berdoa semoga hubungan mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai syuting dan sampai di ruang ganti saat handphonenya berbunyi. Menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Dilihatnya siapa yang mengirimnya pesan itu. Wookie hyung?

**From : Wookie hyung**

**Kyuhyunnie, segeralah pulang. Kami tak bisa mencegah Mimi-ge melihat acara yang kamu datangi dan wajahnya tadi terlihat sangat keruh. Mianhe.**

Kyuhyun sedikit mengumpat saat membaca pesan itu dan pesan yang sebelumnya dikirim oleh Sungmin. Dengan cepat ditekannya angka 1. Speed dial untuk nomor Zhou Mi. Terdengar nada sambung tapi tak diangkat. Dicobanya sekali lagi. Tapi sama saja hasilnya. Akhirnya dia mengirim pesan untuk kekasihnya yang sepertinya sedang ngambek.

**To : My beloved Mimi**

**Gege, jangan berpikiran macam-macam dulu OK? Kita bicarakan besok saat aku sudah kembali ke Taiwan. Bogoshipo.**

Setelah mengirim pesan itu Kyuhyun langsung menghungi Ryeowook. Dia harus tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Baru terdengar nada sambung sebanyak dua kali sebelum terdengar suara Ryeowook di seberang sana.

"Yoboseyo Kyuhyunnie."

"Wookie hyung! Bagaimana keadaan Mimi-ge? Bagaimana bisa dia menontonnya? Apa dia tahu jadwal tayangnya?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan raut cemas. Zhou Mi yang cemburu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ditemuinya.

"Mimi-ge mengurung diri di kamar. Tadi saat Mimi-ge pulang dia langsung ingin menonton. Sepertinya tadi dia bilang kalau dia tahu jadwal siaranmu dari A-Ken. Dia masuk ke kamar sebelum acaranya selesai dan dia belum keluar sampai sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apakah Mimi-ge sudah makan atau belum."

"Aish... Mulai lagi deh. Wookie hyung, pastikan Mimi-ge makan. Badan sudah kurus kering begitu masih saja jarang makan. Katakan kalau aku pasti tahu kalau dia berani tidak makan."

"Ne... Segeralah pulang Kyuhyunnie. Aku tak suka melihat Mimi-ge yang seperti ini."

"Ya. Besok setelah pemotretan aku akan segera kembali ke Taiwan. Tolong terus awasi Mimi-ge!"

"OK... istirahatlah Kyu!"

"Jiljayo Wookie hyung, Sungmin hyung."

Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam. Heechul yang melihatnya, berinisiatif untuk mendekatinya. "Ada apa Kyu? Ada masalah di Taiwan?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa hyung. Aku hanya mengecek keadaan Mimi."

"Kenapa tidak menghubunginya langsung? Tadi Wookie dan Sungmin kan?"

"Ne. Mimi-ge melihat acara kita barusan. Jadi mungkin sekarang dia agak marah."

"Kamu tidak bilang ke Seasoning?" Heechul memandang tak percaya pada maknaenya.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Hyung tahu sendiri bagaimana Mimi-ge kan?" Kyuhyun sejenak menghentikan kegiatan mengepak tasnya. Dia jadi bingung, apakah yang dilakukannya ini benar atau salah. "Aku tak tahu apakah yang kulakukan ini benar atau salah hyung! Aku takut, jika aku mengatakan apa adanya, Mimi-ge akan berfikir macam-macam."

Heechul memandang maklum ke arah Kyuhyun. Dibelainya punggung Kyuhyun dengan sayang. "Tak apa-apa. Seasoning akan mengerti. Katakan saja alasanmu kenapa kamu menyembunyikan hal ini darinya. Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan memeriksa tasnya sekali lagi. Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi barang yang tertinggal, Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Heechul meninggalkan ruang ganti.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan namanya lega saat kakinya menginjak tanah Taiwan lagi. Tanah yang sangat dia rindukan selaa dua hari ini. Dijulurkannya lehernya tinggi-tinggi. Melihat siapa gerangan yang menjemputnya. Dilihatnya salah satu manager SJM, Ryeowook dan Sungmin berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Diikutinya langkah managernya yang telah lebih dulu menghampiri hyungdeulnya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kyuhyunnie?" Ryeowook dan Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun yang telah sampai di hadapannya.

"Baik hyung. Bagaimana disini?" Ryeowook dan Sungmin saling bertukar pandangan. Mereka paham apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun.

"Mimi keluar pagi-pagi sekali. Kamu belum melihatnya sama sekali hari ini. Mungkin dia pergi membelikan kejutan untukmu? Tenang saja Kyuhyunnie. Dia pasti sudah sampai di dorm saat kita sampai nanti." Sungmin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sayang. Berusaha menenangkan hati dongseng tersayangnya itu.

Hati Kyuhyun tak tenang. Zhou Mi tak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk menjemputnya di bandara jika dia sedang senggang. Tapi sekarang dia melewatkannya.

.

.

Te be ce

.

.

Huft…. Part 2 selesai… mari kita curcol bentar… pada tahu gak kalo Mimi sudah mulai syuting filmnya nun jauh di China sana dan meninggalkan KyuKyu di Korea… Gini nih yang mbuat mereka digosipin ma orang-orang yang berbeda. Btw, Mina baru aja nemu video acara "Exceptionally Unlike Another" yang di tahun 2009 yang ada eng sub nya. Padahal yang dulu Mina punya gak ada subtitlenya. Btw, adakah MiXian shipper yang baca FF ini dan berkenan meninggalkan alamat FBnya?

Balasan review:

**Lee sunhee :: **ini udah lanjut… dan updatenya dah lumayan cepet kan?

**Eunhyukkie's** :: jangan panggil chingu… panggil Mina aja… makasih buat pujiannya…

**Mimiyeon **:: namaku bukan thorr.. tapi Mina.. makasih udah mau RCL…

**WookieBabyKyuu** :: ini Mina publish di FFn lagi juga karena sudah lama sekali Mina gak lihat ada FF MiXian di FFn… MiXIan shipper kah?

**Ninanum itha** :: Kok ditinggalin gitu aja? Kyu kan udah pamitan….

**Devour kyu** :: Mimi dan Kyu kan emang pasangan paling romantic sedunia perfanfiksian… Selama ini Mina melanglang di dunia perFBan… Mau add Mina?

**Enno KimLee** :: Lha kalo bukan Kyu, Mimi mau posesif ma siapa lagi? Yewook emang sweet… mereka kan sama2 cute….

**Rizkyeonhae** :: Kyakya… ketemu MiXIan shipper lagi… Mina masih nongol kok. Tapi di FB. Sayang sekali, kali ini Mimi cemburu bukan karena seme Kyu yang lain….

**Kyuna** :: wah… aku jadi bingung mau bilang apa… pokoknya makasih udah mau RnR

**Unknown-name26** :: eonnie mana FF ny? Katanya mau di publish?

**Cho tika hyun** :: bukan… SJM masih comeback beberapa bulan lagi… kemungkinan di kuartal akhir tahun ini.. ini yang bukan tahun 2009. Tapi tahun 2010… masa-masa promosi Bonamana… dicari aja deh… kan ada bagian yang Mina maksud waktu mereka suruh milih member wonder girl…

Makasih buat yang udah RCL… Review kalian membuatku semangat untuk mengupdate cerita ini…

K A M S A H A M N I D A (bow 90 drajat)


	3. Chapter 3

**It's You (Neorago) part 3/10**

.

**Pairing :: Qmi, Mixian, Kyumi**

**Cast :: All SJM member**

**Genre :: Romance / Family**

**Rate :: antara K mpe T aja adeh**

**Warning :: Yaoi, gaje, gak mutu, lebay, missTypo, penggunaan nama yang gonta-ganti sesuai mood author, dan bahasa yang agak gak jelas, bagi yang gak suka gak usah baca, karena Mina tidak menerima flame atau sebangsanya. Mina hanya menerima saran dan kritik yang membangun, bukannya yang menjatuhkan…**

**Disclimer :: Semua nama yang Mina sebut disini punya semua ELF di seluruh dunia, kecuali KYU dan Zhou Mi. mereka punya Mina (hahahaha)**

.

.

Hal pertama yang Kyuhyun lakukan sesampainya di dorm adalah mencari Zhou Mi. Dikelilinginya tiap ruang yang ada di dorm, tapi tak ditemukannya sosok tinggi nan ramping yang sangat dia rindukan itu. Dengan langkah lunglai, dibukanya pintu kamarnya. Tapi sebelum dia masuk ke dalam, Ryeowook sudah memanggil namanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayo makan dulu! Setelah itu beristirahatlah sambil menunggu Mimi-ge pulang."

Kyuhyun menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dan menyusul Ryeowook ke meja makan. Di sana sudah ada berbagai jenis masakan. Bahkan masakan kegemaran Kyuhyun juga ada di sana. Ryeowook duduk di hadapannya. Menemaninya makan dalam diam. Dia sangat mengenal kyuhyun, hingga tahu kalau Kyuhyun tak akan suka banyak bicara jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Kyuhyun sendiri sangat berterimakasih dengan pengertian dari hyungnya itu. Dia memang membutuhkan teman yang bisa mengerti kalau dia butuh ditemani, tapi tidak menanyainya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Kyuhyun selesai makan. Dibawanya mangkuk dan piring kotor ke bak cuci piring dan langsung mencucinya. Setelahnya diambilnya air minum dan kembali duduk di hadapan Ryeowook.

"Gomawo, Wookie-hyung." Katanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Ditatapnya mata hyungnya itu. Meyakinkannya tentang kebenaran kata-katanya itu.

"Terima kasih untuk apa Kyuhyun-ah?" Ryeowook memandang penuh tanya ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan intens.

"Untuk semuanya hyung."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Dia paham dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun. Dihampirinya dongseng tersayangnya itu dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Mimi-ge pasti akan mengerti. Katakan saja apa yang kamu rasakan. Jangan menahannya."

Kyuhyun mencerna perkataan Ryeowook dalam kepalanya. Saran yang kurang lebih sama dengan yang disampaikan oleh Heechul hyung semalam. Ya, dia akan mengatakan apa adanya. Mengapa dia tak mengatakan apapun tentang acaranya dengan Wonder Girl dan semuanya yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Istirahatlah hyung. Aku juga mau ke kamar."

Ryeowook melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun dan beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun setelah mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dan mengucapkan selamat malam.

Kyuhyun baru bangkit menuju kamarnya setelah Ryeowook menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Dihampirinya ranjang Zhou Mi. Bisa diciumnya aroma tubuh Zhou Mi yang tertinggal di sana. Setetes air mata meleleh di pipi pucatnya yang dengan cepat dihapusnya. "Mimi-ge!" panggilnya pelan sebelum dia menuju ke ranjangnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Lima menit kemudian Kyuhyun telah tertidur, Perjalanan pulang pergi Korea-Taiwan dalam waktu dua hari sudah sangat menguras energinya.

.

.

Zhou Mi sampai di dorm sekitar pukul satu pagi. Dia menghabiskan waktunya di tempat salah satu temannya. Pikirannya masih kusut. Entah kenapa, pandangan Kyuhyun pada magnae Wonder Girl semalam sangat mengganggunya. Bukannya dia curiga Kyuhyun bermain di belakangnya. Kyuhyun tak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Yang mengganggu pikirannya adalah apakah dia tega tetap mengikat Kyuhyun dalam hubungan yang tidak normal seperti ini? Walaupun mereka saling mencintai, dia tak bisa memungkiri kalau kenyataannya adalah mereka sama-sama namja. Dan dalam kitab suci agama manapun tak ada yang mengakui hubungan sesama jenis. Tapi kuatkah dia melepas Kyuhyun untuk gadis lain?

Hal pertama yang menarik perhatian Zhou Mi saat dia membuka kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Kyuhyun adalah Kyuhyun yang bergelung di balik selimut. Dia tidur dengan posisi meringkuk, memeluk lututnya. Posisi yang secara tak sadar selalu diambilnya jika ada sesuatu yang mangganggu pikirannya. Zhou Mi menjatuhkan tas bawaannya dan duduk di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun. Dipandanginya dalam-dalam wajah seseorang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya itu. Wajah yang sangat dirindukannya dua hari ini. Wajah seseorang yang telah mengisi hari-harinya selama lima tahun ini. Dengan lembut dibelainya rambut Kyuhyun, terdengar gumaman lirih yang lolos dari bibirnya "Aku harus bagaimana Kui Xian?"

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya saat sinar mentari menerobos masuk ke kamarnya. Dia sedang berusaha untuk bangun ketika dirasakannya sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Dipandanginya wajah tampan yang tertidur di sampingnya. Dikecupnya bibir tipis milik Zhou Mi pelan. Dia tak ingin mengganggu tidur kekasihnya itu. Dilepaskannya tautan lengan yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Zhou Mi telah bangun sepenuhnya ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia duduk bersila di atas ranjang dan terus menatap ke arah kamar mandi. Menunggu Kyuhyun selesai.

"Pulang jam berapa semalam Mimi-ge?"

"Tengah malam. Ada yang ingin kamu ceritakan padaku? Bagaimana perjalanan ke Korea kemarin?"

"Biasa saja. Aku capek. Karena disana sama sekali tak bisa beristirahat."

"Biasa? Apa memang kamu biasa memandang yeoja dengan pandangan yang sama dengan yang kamu tunjukkan kemarin malam pada magnae Wonder Girl itu?"

"Apa maksudmu Mimi-ge?"

"Kamu lupa bagaimana caramu memandang yeoja itu?"

"Aku tidak lupa. Tapi sepertinya aku memandang biasa saja ke arahnya. Memang sih ada beberapa scene dimana aku harus memandangnya dengan lembut. Memang apa yang salah? Aku biasa melihat semua anak SNSD dan f(x) dengan pandangan seperti itu."

"Pandanganmu berbeda Kui Xian. Kamu mungkin tidak menyadarinya. Tapi saat kamu memandangnya, pandangan matamu terlihat begitu intens."

"Sudah kubilang itu tuntutan script Mimi-ge! Sejak awal aku sudah diharuskan untuk terus melihatnya dan memilihnya saat kami harus memilih siapa yang layak menjadi pacar kami."

"Kamu tak bisa menolak pekerjaan yang seperti ini? Minimal menolak untuk terus menatap pada orang yang sama?"

"Gege tahu sendiri bagaimana manajemen. Mereka tak pernah mau menerima penolakan. Dan lagi aku akan menolak pekerjaan seperi ini dengan alasan apa? Apa aku harus mengatakan kepada mereka kalau aku menolak pekerjaan ini karena tak ingin membuat Mimi-ge cemburu?"

"Kui Xian malu mengakui hubungan kita berdua?" Zhou Mi menutup mulutnya begitu kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya. Dia tak ingin menanyakan ini. Dia tahu jawabannya. Kyuhyun tak malu dengan hubungan mereka berdua.

"Aku tak malu. Aku hanya belum siap untuk mengatakan pada dunia tentang hubungan kita."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Aku belum siap mengatakan apapun pada dunia karena aku belum siap kalau aku harus berpisah dengan Mimi. Aku tak ingin seperti Heechul hyung dan Hankyung hyung yang terpaksa berpisah karena managemen mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua. Menagemen itu kejam Mimi. Mereka tak akan segan-segan memisahkan kita kalau mereka tahu kita benar-benar menjalin hubungan."

"Bukan 'kita' Kui Xian, tapi 'aku'!"

"Sama saja. Kalau Mimi keluar, aku juga akan keluar. Aku tak mau sendiri. Mimi adalah alasan terbesarku kenapa aku bertahan di sini."

Hati Zhou Mi terus berperang. Antara tetap menjalani hubungan ini atau memutuskannya saja. Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang kini bergelung di ranjang miliknya. Wajah tampan yang telah melalui banyak cobaan. Pasti dia kuat melewati yang satu ini juga.

"Kui Xian, bagaimana kalau kita putus?" Zhou Mi lagi-lagi tak sadar telah mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam otaknya hingga kalimat itu telah keluar dari mulutnya. Diamatinya wajah syok Kyuhyun dihadapannya.

"Apa? Apa yang baru saja gege katakan?"

Zhou Mi menelan ludah sebelum kembali mengulang kata-katanya tadi, "Bagaimana kalau kita putus?"

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari setetes air mata meleleh di pipinya. Dari semua yang Kyuhyun pikir bisa keluar dari mulut Zhou Mi, dia tak pernah berfikir Zhou Mi akan bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Kenapa?" hanya itulah yang bisa dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak ingin semakin meyuliltkanmu Kui Xian. Sejak awal aku tahu hubungan kita salah. Aku tahu akan terlalu banyak rintangan. Dan aku tahu hubungan kita ini sulit untuk terwujud. Dan yang pasti aku tak ingin menjerumuskanmu ke dalam hubungan yang tak mungkin seperti ini. Aku tak tega. Suatu saat nanti, saat Super Junior tak lagi ada, saat kamu sudah lebih dewasa dan sudah memikirkan tentang seorang anak kecil yang akan meneruskan namamu, kamu akan menyesali hubungan kita. Sebelum itu semua terjadi lebih baik kita putus."

"Aku tak mau. Aku tak butuh semua itu. Selama Mimi ada di sampingku, aku tak butuh apapun lagi. Aku tak peduli tak ada yang meneruskan nama keluargaku. Masih ada Ahra Noona yang bisa diandalkan. Andaikan kita ingin memiliki anak, kita bisa mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan."

"Aku ingin kamu kembali 'normal'. Aku tahu, kamu bukan seorang gay. Kamu menjadi seperti ini karena aku. Aku yang telah merusakmu. Lagipula hubungan kita melukai banyak orang. Apa kamu tak menyadarinya?"

"Siapa?"

"Orang tua kita. Fans-fans kita. Kita sudah menipu banyak orang."

"Aku tak peduli kalau aku telah menipu banyak orang. Mimi-ge mengatakan ini karena Mimi sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Darimana kamu mendapat pikiran sperti itu. Aku mencintaimu. Teramat sangat mencintaimu. Karena itulah aku rela melepasmu. Aku tak ingin menyeretmu semakin jauh dengan hubungan yang tak mungkin ini."

"Kalau gege mencintaiku, tetaplah di sampingku. Kita hadapi semua bersama-sama."

"Aku tak bisa." Zhou Mi hanya mengucapkan sepatah kata itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Dia keluar tanpa sekalipun melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Dia takut, sekali saja dia melihat kesedihan di mata Kyuhyun, hatinya akan goyah. Dia sudah memutuskan ini. Ini yang terbaik untuk semua. Kyuhyun lelaki yang kuat. Dia pasti bisa menerima keputusannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Zhou Mi dengan air mata berlinang. Beginikah akhir hubungan mereka berdua? Hanya karena dia yang memandang lembut pada Hye Rin, Zhou Mi kembali mengungkit masalah ini lagi.

Dalam pikirannya, dia tahu yang dikatakan Zhou Mi benar adanya. Dia bukan gay, baginya hanya ada Zhou Mi. Andaikan Zhou Mi tak ada, dia tak akan berpaling pada namja lain. Dia juga tahu, mereka akan melukai banyak orang jika hubungan mereka ini terungkap. Siapa yang paling terluka? Tentu saja orang tua mereka. Tapi apa daya? Dia sangat mencintai Zhou Mi. Baginya Zhou Mi adalah hidupnya. Dia tak peduli dengan yang lain selama Zhou Mi ada di sisinya. Egois memang. Tapi inilah perasaannya.

Dan sekarang, Zhou Mi memutuskannya? Memutuskannya karena Zhou Mi sangat mencintainya? Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa harus putus jika memang masih cinta? Apa kata-kata Zhou Mi barusan bohong belaka. Apa Zhou Mi sudah tak mencintainya lagi? Tidak… Tidak… Dari sikap dan ucapan Zhou Mi selama ini, dia tahu Zhou Mi sangat mencintainya. Tapi kenapa akhirnya dia memutuskannya?

Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Berbagai pikiran terus melayang-layang di otaknya. Dia merasa lelah dengan semua ini. Dan dia semakin lelah saat mendengar semua perkataan Zhou Mi. Yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah melupakan semuanya dan tidur. Mungkin setelah tidur, dia bisa berfikir dengan lebih jernih.

Sudah setengah jam lebih Kyuhyun berusaha memejamkan matanya. Tapi percuma saja. Tiap kali dia memejamkan matanya, dia terus mendengar kata-kata putus yang terucap dari bibir Zhou Mi. Tiba-tiba dia teringat. Dia masih memiliki sebotol obat tidur yang disimpannya di laci mejanya. Dengan tergesa diambilnya obat itu. Ditelannya dua butir obat sekaligus dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Berharap kantuk akan segera datang menyergapnya.

Sayang sekali, kantuk yang diharapkannya tak juga kunjung datang. Merasa obat tidurnya sama sekali tak berfungsi, dibukanya kembali laci meja tempat obat tidurnya berada dan kali ini dia menelan lima butir obat sekaligus. Beberapa menit setelah dia menelan semua pil itu, kepalanya mulai terasa berat. Tapi dia tak lagi mendengar suara Zhou Mi yang meminta putus darinya. Ditariknya nafasnya dengan perlahan. Akhirnya dia bisa tidur dengan tenang. Tak akan ada lagi masalah yang mengganggu pikirannya. Yang ingin dia ingat hanyalah kata-kata Zhou Mi yang mengatakan dia sangat mencintainya. Lupakan masalah yang lain.

.

.

Te be ce

.

.

Maaf… maaf baru sempat publish. Seharian gak ngidupin leppi… btw, maaf kalo agak aneh. Disini Mina Cuma pingin sedikit menulis realita. Bagaimana seorang gay menghadapi perbedaannya dengan orang lain. Karena gimanapun juga, pasti awal mula mereka jadi seperti itu juga penuh dengan perang batin. So, no bashing please…

Balasan review ::::

**Mimiyeon & lee sunhee :: **ini udah Mina update. Dan Mimi sepertinya masih demen marah.

**Momoelfsparkyukyu :: **kya kya…. Ketemu MiXian shipper lagi… Mina senang buanget. Mimi bukannya marah. Tapi apa ya? Perasaannya baru complicated tuh.. ntar Siwon kok… tunggu aja waktunya… hehehe…

**Kim chaeri :: **wah makasih… ternyata masih ada yang mengingatku di FFn… Mina juga merindukan nama eonnie nongol di kotak review Mina… hehehe

**Kyuna :: **wo ye ani ni Kyuna… xixixi… maaf.. ceritanya gak bisa begitu sesuai permintaan, ini Kyuniie Mina sakiti lagi.

**Titik Koma :: **makasih buat sarannya. Iya memang lumayan ada agak banyak typo. Kali ini sudah Mina cek sampai berkali-kali. Tapi entah kalo masih ada Typonya… alur kecepetan? Aduh… Mina usahakan kali ini diperlambat dikit..

**Aya babyKyu :: **makasih….

**Rizkyeonhae :: **kan Mimi juga manusia biasa. Jadi masih bisa ngambek dong..

**WookieBabyKyu :: **ini masih ada beberapa persediaan FF MiXian di leppi… ntar Mina publish satu persatu..

**DevourKyu :: **hambar ya? Mungkin karena yang eonnie katakana, chap kemarin baru awal dari konflik… makasih buat sarannya…

**Princessintaan :: **ini udah Mina lanjut..

**Kangkyumi :: **sejak Mina suka ma Suju, Mina langsung suka ma couple ini…

**Kyumi Bunny :: **makasih.. ini Mina udah update… maaf kalo ceritanya gak sesuai dengan yang diinginkan..

**Tya andriani :: **ini masalah intinya belum mulai tya eonnie…

**Enno KimLee :: **perasaan orang kan complicated eonnie. Niatnya biar Mimi gak kepikiran, gak tahunya Mimi malah ngambek.

**Cho tika hyun :: **haduh… tebakannya eonnie bener.. jadi gak seru dong ceritanya.

**Amyeka :: **oce.. oce… last part in progress…

.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's You (Neorago) Part 4/11**

.

**Pairing :: Qmi, Mixian, Kyumi**

**Cast :: All SJM member**

**Genre :: Romance / Family**

**Rate :: antara K mpe T aja adeh**

**Warning :: Yaoi, gaje, gak mutu, lebay, missTypo, bahasa yang agak belibet (sepertinya)…**

**Disclimer :: Semua nama yang Mina sebut disini punya semua ELF di seluruh dunia, kecuali KYU dan Zhou Mi. mereka punya Mina (hahahaha)**

.

.

Zhou Mi keluar dari kamar Henry dengan muka kusut. Setelah meminta putus dari Kyuhyun tadi dia memang tidak kemana-mana. Dia hanya pindah ke kamar Henry dan melepaskan bebannya di sana. Dibiarkannya air mata yang terus ditahannya di hadapan Kyuhyun mengalir di kedua pipinya. Hatinya sakit. Terasa amat sangat sakit. Melukai orang yang sangat dicintai dengan tangan sendiri ternyata lebih menyakitkan daripada apapun. Dia masih ragu dengan keputusannya tadi. Apa ini satu-satunya cara? Apa mereka memang harus putus? Apa itu hanya emosi sesaat karena kecemburuannya pada yeoja itu? Apa tidak lebih baik jika menjalani semua apa adanya seperti selama ini. Biarkan takdir nanti yang menentukan bagaimana akhir hubungan mereka. Sekarang nikmati saja apa yang ada. Menikmati tiap detik hidupnya bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang ceria, yang senang sekali menggodanya, yang terlihat sangat cuek tapi sebenarnya sangat memperhatikannya, dan yang terus membuatnya tersenyum. Dengan pikiran seperti itu akhirnya dia tertidur. Dia baru bangun setelah Henry membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya untuk makan siang.

Di ruang makan, tiga orang telah mengelilingi meja makan. Diabsennya satu-persatu member yang ada. Dimana Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun?

Dengan muka yang masih mengantuk dia duduk di samping Sungmin dan bertanya tentang keberadaan dua orang itu. "Dimana Li Xu dan Kui Xian?"

"Wookie sedang membangunkan Kyuhyun. Kenapa kamu tidur di kamar Henry bukannya di kamarmu sendiri? Masalah kalian belum selesai?"

Belum sempat Zhou Mi menjawab, terdengar suara teriakan Ryeowook dari arah kamarnya. Pikiran buruk langsung melintas di otaknya. Apa yang terjadi? Dengan tergesa dia berlari menuju kamarnya. Member yang lain ikut berlari di belakangnya. Pintu menjeblak terbuka dengan sangat keras saat dia masuk ke ruangan itu. Dilihatnya Ryeowook yang berdiri di samping ranjang Kyuhyun dengan muka panic.

"Ada apa Li Xu?" tanyanya sambil menatap ke arah Kyuhyun. Ada yang aneh. Kenapa kyuhyun tidak terbangun dengan suasana yang berisik ini?

"Kyuhyun tidak mau bangun padahal aku sudah mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Bahkan aku sudah membasahi wajahnya dengan air. Tapi dia tak bergeming." Ryeowook menjawab dengan muka keruh.

Zhou Mi langsung mendekati Kyuhyun dan menaruh telinganya di dada Kyuhyun. Dia masih bisa mendengar suara nafas Kyuhyun walaupun tarikan nafasnya terdengar lebih lemah dari bisaanya. Kemudian ditepuknya pipi Kyuhyun pelan berulangkali sambil memanggil namanya. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap tak bergeming. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Kui Xian? Ayo bangun! Kamu kenapa?" Zhou Mi mulai mengguncang-guncangkan badan Kyuhyun dengan panic. Tadi Kyuhyun masih baik-baik saja. Kenapa sekarang dia sama sekali tak mau membuka matanya?

Sungmin yang paling tua di antara mereka berinisiatif untuk menghandle keadaan. Disuruhnya Henry untuk menelepon dokter. Sedangkan dia sendiri membuka satu persatu laci meja Kyuhyun. Akhirnya ditemukannya botol berisi obat tidur yang tadi diminum Kyuhyun. Dihitungnya jumlah obat yang ada di dalamnya. Sudah berkurang 7 butir. Mukanya pias saat menyadarinya.

"Dia minum ini?" katanya tak percaya.

"Apa itu Cheng Min-ge?" Tanya Zhou Mi.

"Ini obat tidur yang dibelinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Kadang-kadang dia minum obat ini kalau dia tak bisa tidur padahal esoknya ada jadwal yang harus didatanginya."

"Tapi minum obat tidur kan tidak akan membuat orang tidur seperti ini." Kali ini Ryeowook yang mengatakan keheranannya.

"Iya. Kalau dia hanya minum satu butir. Sepertinya dia minum tujuh butir sekaligus."

"TUJUH?" Zhou Mi, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook berseru bersamaan. Tujuh obat dalam sekali waktu?

"Cheng Min bercandamu tidak lucu!" Zhou Mi menatap tajam pada Sungmin.

"Siapa yang bercanda. Ini masih baru. Kyuhyun baru membelinya beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum berangkat ke Korea. Jadi tak mungkin aku salah hitung."

Muka Zhou Mi terlihat pias. Apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia minum sebanyak itu dalam satu waktu? Apa dia tak tahu akibatnya? Tubuh tinggi Zhou Mi ambruk ke lantai karena tak kuat menanggung rasa sedihnya. Dia sadar, kata-katanya tadi adalah pemicu utama kenapa Kyuhyun melakukan ini.

Tak berapa lama kemudian dokter datang dengan Henry yang mengikuti dibelakangnya. Dia memeriksa Kyuhyun dengan cermat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" tanya Zhou Mi ketika dokter itu telah selesai memeriksa Kyuhyun.

"Dia tak apa-apa. Hanya masih berada dalam pengaruh obat tidur yang diminumnya. Ditunggu saja sampai dia bangun. Kalau boleh tahu apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya? Kalau saya lihat sepertinya dia sedang menanggung beban yang berat, dan karena itulah otaknya menolak untuk segera sadar. Jadi tolong jangan memberinya beban pikiran dulu jika dia sudah sadar. Karena itu tidak akan baik bagi kesehatannya."

Semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Hati mereka menjadi sedikit tenang karena keadaan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. "Kapan dia akan sadar dokter?" Zhou Mi memandang penuh tanya ke arah dokter itu.

"Maksimal besok pagi lagi dia harus sadar."

"Bagaimana kalau dia masih juga tak sadar dokter?"

"Dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Untuk menyaring obat yang sudah terlanjur masuk ke pembuluh darahnya. Ada lagi yang ditanyakan? Kalau tidak saya pamit pulang!"

"Silahkan dokter."

Henry mengangguk menerima lirikan dari Sungmin yang memintanya mengantarkan dokter itu keluar dengan tanpa kata-kata. Begitu Henry dan dokter itu sudah keluar dan pintu ditutup oleh EunHyuk, terdengar suara Sungmin yang sedikit tajam ketika bertanya pada Zhou Mi.

"Apa yang kamu katakan atau kamu lakukan padanya Mimi! Jangan bilang kamu tak tahu apa-apa! Hanya kamu yang bisa memaksanya hingga melakukan tindakan konyol seperti ini."

Zhou Mi memandang Sungmin dengan wajah memelas. Semua yang dikatakan Sungmin benar apa adanya. Dialah yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun menelan semua obat tidur sialan itu.

"Aku memintanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami." Jawab Zhou Mi pelan.

"Apa?" terdengar seruan dari tiga orang yang berada di sana dengan bersamaan. Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk memandang tak percaya padanya.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan itu Mimi?" Sungmin masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya itu.

"Kenapa kamu tidak memintanya untuk menghabisi nyawanya sekalian saja Mimi-ge?" Zhou Mi memandang Ryeowook yang baru saja mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Dilihatnya ekspresi keras yang jarang sekali muncul kini terlihat dengan jelas di wajah Ryeowook.

"Apa maksudmu Li Xu?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak membunuhnya saja daripada dia harus merasakan sakit seperti ini?" Ryeowook kembali mengulang kata-katanya. "Apa kamu masih tak tahu apa arti dirimu untuknya? Apa kamu benar-benar buta dan tuli? Apa semua perhatian dan perkataannya sama sekali tak membekas di hatimu?" Ryeowook meneriakkan semua itu tepat di depan wajah Zhou Mi. Dia tak bisa menahan kekecewaannya. Dia tahu dengan pasti bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun. Dia tahu peperangan yang terjadi dalam diri Kyuhyun ketika dia pertama kali menyadari perasaaannya pada Zhou Mi. Dia tahu seberapa banyak air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata Kyuhyun. Dia tahu seberapa banyak luka yang tertoreh pada hati Kyuhyun. Dia tahu seberapa besar beban yang ditanggung Kyuhyun karena harus menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Zhou Mi. Dia tahu seberapa besar rasa bersalah yang menggerogoti hati Kyuhyun karena dia sadar dia telah mengecewakan orang tuanya dengan tetap bersama Zhou Mi. Dia tahu semuanya. Dan sekarang apa yang dilakukan oleh tiang listrik di hadapannya ini? Dia meminta putus darinya setelah semua yang telah dilakukan Kyuhyun untuknya?

Mata Zhou Mi berkaca-kaca mendengar semua kata-kata yang diteriakkan Ryeowook tepat di hadapannya. Dia tidak buta. Dan dia juga tidak tuli. Dia tahu dengan pasti bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun padanya. Karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama pada Kyuhyun. Tak usah meneriakkan semua itu padanya pun dia sudah merasa sangat bersalah dan berdosa. Ibliskah dia? Kenapa dia bisa melukai orang yang sangat berarti untuknya dengan tangannya sendiri? Kenapa dia tega memaksa orang yang paling dia cintai sampai seperti ini?

Zhou Mi bergeming. Tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia tahu tak ada gunanya membalas ataupun membantah kata-kata Ryeowook. Karena bagaimanapun juga dia yang bersalah. Dibiarkannya air mata mengalir dengan bebas melalui kedua pipinya. Tapi tak ada isak tangis yang terdengar. Dia menangis dalam diam. Pandangan menatap nanar pada sosok Kyuhyun yang terbaring dengan tenang di atas ranjang.

"Jangan diam saja Mimi! Katakan padaku! Kenapa kamu tidak sekalian membunuhnya saja! Dengan begitu semua penderitaannya akan berakhir!" Ryeowook menarik kerah kemeja yang dipakai oleh Zhou Mi. Dia marah. Sangat marah. Apalagi melihat Zhou Mi yang hanya diam saja. Dia benar-benar ingin memukulnya. Tangannya sudah terangkat untuk memukul Zhou Mi ketika dirasakannya sebuah tangan menahannya. Dialihkannya pandangannya mencari tahu siapa yang menahannya. "Lepaskan Sungmin hyung!"

"Jangan melakukan tindakan konyol Wookie. Kamu yang paling tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun. Apa kamu pikir dia akan terima jika dia tahu kamu memukul Mimi karenanya?" Sungmin tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Mungkin badannya sama kecilnya dengan Ryeowook. Tapi tenaganya jauh lebih besar dari Ryeowook. "Mungkin saja Mimi punya alasan kenapa dia meminta putus dari Kyuhyun. Kita dengarkan alasannya dulu."

Tangan Ryeowook melemas dalam cengkeraman tangan Sungmin. Kemudian dia ambruk berlutut di lantai. Terdengar suara isakan dari mulutnya. "Kenapa Mimi? Kenapa kamu sangat kejam pada Kyuhyunnie? Apa belum cukup bebannya selama ini? Belum cukup dalamkah lukanya?"

Eunhyuk yang juga telah berlinang air mata berlutut di samping Ryeowook dan memeluknya. "Sst… Jangan menangis Wookie.."

Air mata Sungmin sudah hampir jatuh melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kyuhyun yang masih terbujur di ranjangnya dengan wajah pucat pasi dan sembap, Zhou Mi yang menangis dalam diam di sampingnya, EunHyuk dan Ryeowook yang menangis sambil berpelukan tak jauh dari Zhou Mi. Dia sebenarnya ingin menangis seperti mereka. Tapi dia yang paling tua di sini, jadi dia harus lebih bisa menahan dirinya.

"Sudahlah! Hentikan tangisan kalian semua. Sudah tak ada gunanya kita menangis. Kita pikirkan saja apa yang akan kita lakukan sambil menunggu Kyuhyunnie sadar."

Menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Sungmin, Zhou Mi berusaha untuk menghentikan air matanya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Menunggulah satu-satunya yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini. Lebih baik dia memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya agar Kyuhyun cepat sadar, dan apa yang akan dikatakannya saat Kyuhyun sudah sadar.

.

.

Te be ce

.

.

Maaf… Maaf… Klo lagi-lagi pendek. Soalnya Mina baru banyak tugas dan yang lain sebagainya. Btw, aku rindu kemesraan Appa dan Umma.. Kenapa akhir2 ini foto mereka selalu bersama dengan orang yang berbeda? Emang sih, mereka sekarang berbeda Negara, tapi gak gini banget juga kan?

Balasan review

**Kangkyumi :: **sudah terlanjur masuk kan bukan berarti gak bisa keluar kan? Mereka sama2 sakit kok benernya.

**Rizkyeonhae :: **iya itu maksudnya Mina. Klo di sebagian FF gay itu biasa, Mina pingin lihat dari sudut pandang lain.

**Kyuminjoong :: **gak OD kok. Cuma mungkin tidurnya jadi luama… soalnya obat tidurnya dosisnya gak tinggi.

**Momoelfsparkyu :: **slight wonkyu? Mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan one sided wonkyu?

**Mimiyeon :: **ini mereka udah kadung putus. Gimana jal?

**WookieBabyKyuu :: **Aku seneng kalo lihat kasih sayang wookie ke kyu, makanya kubuat yang paling dekat dengan Kyu itu Wookie.

**Forniakyu :: **thanks?

**Kyuna :: **the way to get your love? Aduh gimana ya? Draft rencana plotnya Mina lupa naruhnya. Habis udah terlalu lama. Mian… tapi Mina usahakan.

**Devour Kyu :: **thanks buat sarannya? Ntar Mina usahakan kalimat itu muncul. Mina juga suka Mimi yang dodol macem ini…

**Meong :: **hahaha… nyantae aja… akhirnya happy end kok…

**Lee sunjee :: **siap2 tisu saja.. masih banyak chap yang lebih sedih..

**Cho tika hyun :: **pikirannya mimi emang kayak benang kusut… gak tahu tuh…

**Kyumi Bunny :: **bukan 5 tapi 7 pil. Cerita yang sebelumnya Mina usajakan, tapi kalau gak bisa ntar Mina ganti FF lain.

**minIRZANTI :: **mian… ini gak jadi 10 chap, tapi 11 chap. Tapi sebagian besar chapnya pendek2.

**Anonym? :: **fb dan twitter cari aja dengan Zhao_MiXianyahoo. com

**Tya andriani :: **ini mpe 11 chap…

Akhir kata makasih buat yang udah mau baca dan review. Bagi yang mau ngobrol boleh add Mina di FB, twitter, tumblr, ato LJ (hehehe… Mina pede).


	5. Chapter 5

**It's You (Neorago) part 5/11**

.

**Pairing :: Qmi, Mixian, Kyumi**

**Cast :: All SJM member**

**Genre :: Romance / Family**

**Rate :: antara K mpe T aja adeh**

**Warning :: Yaoi, gaje, gak mutu, lebay, missTypo, penggunaan nama yang gonta-ganti sesuai mood author, dan bahasa yang agak gak jelas, bagi yang gak suka gak usah baca, karena Mina tidak menerima flame atau sebangsanya. Mina hanya menerima saran dan kritik yang membangun, bukannya yang menjatuhkan…**

**Disclimer :: Semua nama yang Mina sebut disini punya semua ELF di seluruh dunia, kecuali KYU dan Zhou Mi. mereka punya Mina (hahahaha)**

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Tapi Kyuhyun belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membuka matanya. Member yang lain sudah mulai gelisah melihatnya. Termasuk Siwon dang Donghei yang langsung pulang ke dorm begitu Sungmin mengabari mereka tentang keadaan Kyuhyun. Siwon bahkan sudah sempat memberikan hadian berupa pukulan yang cukup keras di perut Zhou Mi sebelum sempat dicegah oleh yang lain. Mereka semua tahu apa yang mendasarinya. Karena Siwon sangat mencintai Kyuhyun tapi dia rela melepasnya untuk Zhou Mi karena Kyuhyun mencintai Zhou Mi.

Malam itu mereka lalui dalam keheningan. Semuanya berkumpul di kamar Kyuhyun. Menunggunya untuk membuka matanya kembali. Kadang-kadang ada yang keluar, itupun hanya untuk mengambil minum di dapur dan langsung kembali lagi ke kamar. Manager Kyuhyun juga sudah tahu dengan keadaannya. Dia tak berkomentar apa-apa. Hanya memandang penuh kecewa pada Zhou Mi dan kemudian pergi untuk menata ulang jadwal Super Junior M.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Hampir semua orang sudah tertidur. Kecuali sesosok namja yang masih duduk di sisi ranjang dengan tatapan kosong. Tak ada sinar yang biasanya selalu terlihat di matanya. Tak ada senyum yang bisaanya tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Sekarang, dia hanya selongsong kosong yang sedang kehilangan jiwanya. Dia tak sadar begitu besar arti Kyuhyun untuknya hingga saat ini.

Diraihnya jemari Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Dia sudah lelah mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Jadi yang dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah menggenggam tangannya. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Mi…. Mimi…" Zhou Mi sudah hampir tertidur ketika sayup-sayup dia mendengar seseorang yang menggumamkan namanya. Dibukanya kembali kelopak matanya yang tadi sudah hampir tertutup. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang tidur dengan gelisah dan sesekali menggumamkan namanya. Zhou Mi bangkit dan duduk di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun. Berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang semakin gelisah. Disekanya keringat dingin yang mulai muncul di dahi Kyuhyun.

Tanpa terasa matanya kembali diselimuti lapisan tipis Kristal bening. Hatinya sangat terluka melihat Kyuhyun yang menggumamkan namanya dengan nada yang sangat menyayat hati. Dibaringkannya tubuhnya di sisi Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Semula Kyuhyun meronta dan semakin gelisah. Tetapi saat Zhou Mi menyenandungkan sebuah lagu untuknya, Kyuhyun langsung tenang dan tertidur kembali.

.

.

Sebuah tepukan ringan di pipi Zhou Mi membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Pelan-pelan dikerjapkannya kedua matanya dan berusaha untuk focus pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Mimi bangun!" terdengar suara Sungmin yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang Cheng Min ge?" tanyanya dengan suara yang masih serak.

"Jam delapan pagi. Ayo bersiap-siap. Kita bawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit." Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan sisi ranjang dan hendak beranjak keluar ketika tiba-tiba dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan bertanya "Kenapa kamu tidur di ranjang? Kamu tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Kyuhyun kan?"

"Cheng Min-ge, aku tidak seburuk itu! Aku tak mungkin menyerang Kui Xian saat dia sama sekali tak bisa membuka matanya. Aku tidur di atas karena semalam dia sempat mengigau dan gelisah. Aku hanya menidurkannya kembali dan menyanyikan lagu untuknya agar dia bisa tidur lagi!" Muka Zhou Mi keruh mendengar tuduhan Sungmin terhadapnya.

"Oh…" hanya itulah reaksi Sungmin. Zhou Mi sudah hampir mencapai kamar mandi ketika dia mendengar teriakan Sungmin lagi. Ternyata dia belum keluar. "Kenapa kamu tidak membangunkannya dan malah membuatnya tidur lagi?"

"Apa? Apa?" Zhou Mi tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin.

"Kenapa kamu tak membangunkan Kyuhyun saat dia mengigau? Dan kenapa kamu malah menidurkannya lagi? Bukannya kita ingin dia bangun?"

Zhou Mi memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan kosong. Benar yang dikatakan Sungmin, kenapa dia malah menidurkan Kyuhyun lagi? Bukannya membangunkannya? "Aku tak tahu gege. Aku tak tega melihat Kui Xian yang tidur dengan gelisah. Yang ada di pikiranku saat itu adalah melihatnya tenang lagi. Aku lupa kalau kita harus segera membangunkannya sebelum terjadi macam-macam."

Sungmin memandang Zhou Mi dengan maklum. Dia mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama jika dia berada di posisi Zhou Mi. Tak tahan melihat sorot mata Zhou Mi yang kelam, Sungmin meninggalkan kamar itu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Zhou Mi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang lebih segar. Mungkin tubuhnya lebih segar, tapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada sosok Kyuhyun yang masih saja belum sadar. Dengan segera dihampirinya ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Kui Xian, ayo bangunlah! Kamu tidak suka dengan rumah sakit kan? Karena itulah bangunlah agar kamu tak usah datang ke tempat yang tidak kamu sukai itu. Aku mohon Kui Xian… Bangunlah! Bangunlah dan pukullah aku yang telah melukaimu. Bangunlah dan marahlah kepadaku. Kamu boleh melakukan apapun padaku. Tapi jangan tidur saja seperti ini. Kui Xian!" Suara Zhou Mi semakin serak. Air mata mulai membayang di matanya lagi.

Tiba-tiba pintu berdebam terbuka. Terlihat sosok tinggi Siwon dan Sungmin dibaliknya. "Ayo Mimi kita berangkat. Sopir sudah menunggu kita di bawah. Mau mengangkat Kyuhyun sendiri atau mau kubantu?" tawar Siwon.

"Biar aku sendiri saja." Jawab Zhou Mi. Dengan hati-hati diangkatnya tubuh lemas Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya meletakkan kedua tangan Kyuhyun di atas perutnya. Alisnya sedikit mengernyit saat dirasakannya tubuh Kyuhyun yang terasa lebih ringan dibandingkan saat terakhir kali dia mengangkatnya.

Zhou Mi berjalan dengan pelan. Sungmin berjalan di depannya dan Siwon mengikuti di belakangnya. Menjaganya jika sewaktu-waktu dia kecapekan karena mengangkat Kyuhyun. Zhou Mi terus berjalan. Pandangannya terokus pada jalan yang ada di hadapannya. Ketika sampai di depan lift, Zhou Mi menurunkan pandangannya untuk melihat kondisi Kyuhyun ketika dilihatnya sepasang bola mata berlumur air mata yang memandangnya dengan penuh kesedihan. Tanpa disadarinya Zhou Mi menahan nafas ketika melihat kedua bola mata yang sangat dirindukannya itu hingga sebuah nama terucap dari bibirnya "Kui Xian…."

.

.

tebece

.

.

Oce…. Mina minta maaf karena Mina sadar part ini amat sangat pendek sekali buanget. Tapi maaf. Pikiran Mina baru teralih ke yang lain-lain. Jadi dengan sedikit maksa akhirnya part ini Mina publish.

Btw, udah lihat backstage China-Korea-Japan Frienship Concert dan waktu talk part? Jiahaha… Mimi ikut press conferencenya. Dan seperti biasa Kyu dan Mimi selalu berada di dunia mereka sendiri. Termasuk waktu talk part. Mimi mlewati semua member dan berbisik ke telinga Kyuhyun yang Cuma cengar-cengir…. I really miss this Qmi moment….

Thanks buat yang udah review.

**Enno KimLee :: rizkyonhae :: meong :: kyumilarrabe :: tya andriani :: cho tika hyun :: my kyuhyunnie :: wookiebabykyuu :: kangnkyumi :: minIRZANTI :: park nara quinnevil :: kyuminjoong :: momoelfsparkyu :: ninamum itha :: devour kyu :: kyumi bunny :: mimiyeon **

Maaf… belum sempat balas reviewnya satu-satu.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's You (Neorago) part 6-7 / 11  
><strong>

.

.

**Pairing :: Qmi, Mixian, Kyumi**

**Cast :: All SJM member**

**Genre :: Romance / Family**

**Rate :: Aman**

**Warning :: Yaoi, gaje, gak mutu, lebay, missTypo, penggunaan nama yang gonta-ganti sesuai mood Mina, dan bahasa yang agak gak jelas, bagi yang gak suka gak usah baca, karena Mina tidak menerima flame atau sebangsanya. Mina hanya menerima saran dan kritik yang membangun, bukannya yang menjatuhkan…**

**Disclimer :: Semua nama yang Mina sebut disini punya semua ELF di seluruh dunia, kecuali KYU dan Zhou Mi. mereka punya Mina (hahahaha)**

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Ugh… Kenapa di sekitarku gelap seperti ini? Aku ada dimana? Dimana hyungdeul? Dimana Appa dan Umma? Dimana Ahra noona? Dimana Mimi-ge?

Ah ya… Mimi-ge! Bukankah yang berdiri di depan sana itu Mimi? Aku tahu itu Mimi walaupun aku hanya melihat siluet belakangnya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan memanggil namanya. Tapi semakin aku berjalan, jarak yang terbentang di antara kami justru semakin lebar. Dia bahkan tidak menoleh sekalipun. Aku terus memanggil namanya. Tiba-tiba saja Mimi menghilang. Aku jatuh terduduk dan terus memanggil namanya tanpa merasakan genangan air yang tanpa kutahu sudah mencapai dadaku. Aku masih terus memanggil namanya. Aku sudah hampir tenggelam ketika tiba-tiba saja air itu menghilang secepat datangnya dan digantikan sinar hangat yang menyelimutiku dan memberikanku rasa aman. Samar-samar terdengar suara yang sangat familiar yang mendendangkan sebuah nada yang membuatku tenang.

Sinar hangat itu terus menyelimuti, hanya saja kini aku merasakan tubuhku terguncang perlahan. Mataku terasa seperti dilekatkan dengan lem. Hingga walaupun aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuka mataku, mata ini tetap saja terasa sangat sulit untuk terbuka. Kucoba terus untuk membuka mataku dan akhirnya aku berhasil. Sedikit demi sedikit aku bisa melihat cahaya yang terasa sangat menyilaukan mataku.

Setelah kesadaranku telah kembali sepenuhnya aku menyadari asal sinar hangat yang terus menyelimutiku dan perasaan berguncang yang tadi aku rasakan. Saat ini aku berada di pelukan Mimi-ge yang mengangkat tubuhku seperti mengangkat seorang putri. Rasa berguncang itu dikarenakan jalannya yang lumayan tertatih-tatih karena beban berat tubuhku. Dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat Sungmin hyung yang berjalan di depan dan Siwon hyung yang mengikuti di belakang kami. Mereka bertiga tidak menyadari kalau aku sudah bangun dan terus berjalan. Kumanfaatkan saja waktu ini untuk mengamati wajah Mimi-ge yang sangat kucintai. Garis rahang yang tegas terlihat jelas dari posisiku saat ini. Bibir yang saat ini kehilangan lengkungannya karena tak ada senyum yang terukir disana. Tatapan jauh ke depan yang terlihat kosong dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Apakah masalah kemarin juga menyiksanya sama sepertiku? Tapi kenapa dia harus tersiksa? Bukankah dia yang memutuskanku?

Begitu kata putus hinggap di otakku, air mata langsung menyelimuti kedua bola mataku. Ya… Kemarin kami sudah putus. Sekarang aku bukan siapa-siapanya lagi. Lengan hangat ini sudah bukan milikku lagi. Senyumnya bukan untukku lagi. Tatapan mata penuh cinta itu tak akan kujumpai lagi. Detak jantung yang menenangkan ini tak akan pernah kudengar lagi.

Aku terus menatap wajahnya. Berusaha menyimpan sebanyak mungkin kenangan tentangnya. Garis wajahnya, aroma tubuhnya, irama detak jantungnya. Mungkin saja ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa menikmati itu semua.

Tiba-tiba saja pandangan mata Mimi-ge tak lagi menatap ke depan, tapi perlahan-lahan turun untuk menatapku. Sesaat kurasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat ekspresi terguncang itu terlihat di wajahnya. Hanya beberapa detik ekspresi itu singgah di wajahnya, sesaat kemudian terlihat wajahnya yang memancarkan perasaan lega dan sedih pada saat bersamaan.

"Kui Xian…" sebutnya. Kusimpan suara itu dalam memori otakku. Setidaknya untuk terakhir kalinya aku bisa mendengarnya menyebut namaku dengan lembut. Setelah ini aku akan melepaskannya jika itu benar-benar membuatnya bahagia.

**End Kyuhyun POV**

.

.

Begitu nama Kyuhyun lolos dari bibir Zhou Mi, baik Siwon ataupun Sungmin segera bergegas menghampirinya. Ekspresi mereka langsung terlihat lebih cerah saat mereka melihat Kyuhyun telah membuka matanya. Tapi raut wajah itu segera beralih menjadi raut wajah prihatin saat melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, akhirnya kamu bangun juga! Jangan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi! Kamu tak tahu betapa khawatirnya kami!" Sungmin membelai rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Siwon bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Dibelainya pipi Kyuhyun agar dia mau membuka matanya lagi. Ketika akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka matanya lagi, bola mata itu terlihat kosong tapi dia mengangkat kedua lengannya dan mengalungkannya ke leher Siwon. Permintaan tanpa kata agar Siwon yang menggantikan Zhou Mi untuk menggendongnya.

Siwon yang memahami maksud Kyuhyun segera mengambil Kyuhyun dari pelukan Zhou Mi sambil melemparkan senyum meminta maaf pada Zhou Mi yang hanya bisa diam mematung, terkejut dengan tindakan Kyuhyun. Dia berjalan kembali menuju dorm karena dia mendengar bisikan Kyuhyun yang ingin kembali ke kamar. Sungmin mengikuti di belakangnya. Dengan handphone yang menempel di telinganya untuk menelepon member lain yang sudah menunggu di Van. Tak lupa dia menepuk bahu Zhou Mi saat melewatinya.

Zhou Mi berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Pandangannya nanar menatap punggung Siwon yang semakin menjauh dengan Kyuhyun di pelukannya. Hatinya tadi yang sudah merasa sakit saat Kyuhyun tak mau lagi menatap matanya kini semakin sakit karena Kyuhyun lebih memilih Siwon daripada dirinya. Dia sangat cemburu saat Sungmin dan Siwon membelai Kyuhyun. Dan dia merasa tak memiliki hati lagi saat melihat Kyuhyun memeluk leher Siwon.

Zhou Mi tahu alasan dibalik sikap Kyuhyun ini. Tapi tetap saja rasa sakit di hatinya tak juga berkurang. Malah terasa semakin menyayat karena dia sendirilah yang membuatnya. Dialah yang kemarin memutuskan Kyuhyun. Dialah yang membuat Kyuhyun meminum semua obat sialan itu. Dialah yang telah membuang Kyuhyun. Jadi seharusnya dia tidak terkejut kalau saat ini Kyuhyun lebih memilih bersama Siwon dari pada dirinya. Zhou Mi sadar semua itu. Tapi tetap saja hatinya tak mau menerima semua ini. Karena bagaimanapun juga dia masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun dengan intensitas yang kadang membuatnya takut.

Zhou Mi berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Dia telah menyakiti Kyuhyun dengan sedemikian rupa, pastinya Kyuhyun tak akan dengan mudah membuka hatinya lagi. Tapi dia tak akan menyerah. Dia akan mendapatkan maaf dari Kyuhyun dan akan mendapatkan cintanya lagi walaupun dia harus mengorbankan harga dirinya dengan memohon kepada Kyuhyun. Ya, dia akan memastikan Kyuhyun akan kembali ke pelukannya dan dia berjanji tak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Dengan keyakinan itu Zhou Mi menyusul Siwon dan Sungmin yang telah kembali ke dorm.

.

.

Zhou Mi menguatkan hati untuk memasuki kamar yang dibaginya dengan Kyuhyun. Jantungnya berdetak dengan tak beraturan seperti dulu saat dia sedang mendekati Kyuhyun. Yang berbeda adalah kalau dulu jantungnya berdebar karena perasaan senang dan perasaan penasaran dengan sikap yang akan ditunjukkan Kyuhyun, tapi saat ini jantungnya berdebar karena rasa sakit. Sakit karena dia tahu dia tak akan mendapatkan sambutan berupa senyum tulus yang terkembang tiap kali Kyuhyun melihatnya. Sakit karena dia tak akan bisa memeluk tubuh hangat Kyuhyun lagi, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Sakit karena dia harus memandang ke dalam bola mata Kyuhyun yang kosong. Seandainya boleh memilih, dia lebih memilih melihat kekecewaan atau kepedihan di dalam bola mata hitam itu, daripada tidak melihat apapun di sana. Dengan segenap rasa sakit itu Zhou Mi menekan kenop pintu kamarnya dan bersiap menerima apapun yang memang pantas dia dapatkan.

Tak ada yang aneh dengan pemandangan yang menyambutnya di dalam. Kyuhyun berbaring di ranjangnya, wajahnya menoleh kearah Sungmin yang sedang berbicara padanya. Siwon duduk di kaki ranjangnya. Memandang Kyuhyun dengan penuh rasa sayang. Ada sedikit kemarahan yang tumbuh di hati Zhou Mi melihat tatapan itu. Rasa tidak terima melihat orang yang dicintainya ditatap dengan sedemikian rupa oleh lelaki lain. Dengan langkah perlahan dihampirinya ranjang Kyuhyun, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia sampai ketika pintu menjeblak dengan suara keras dan empat sosok bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar dengan berisik.

"Kyuhyunnie, kamu benar-benar sudah sadar?" Ryeowook langsung berdiri di sisi ranjang yang berseberangan dengan Sungmin. Tangannya terjulur untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk dan Donghei berdiri dibelakangnya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Donghei mengambil tangan Kyuhyun dan memijatnya pelan.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Wookie hyung. Hanya masih agak lemas. Maaf sudah membuat hyungdeul khawatir." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan suara lemah. Kepalanya tertunduk menghindari tatapan dari member lain. Zhou Mi sudah ingin maju untuk bicara. Dia tidak terima jika Kyuhyun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, karena kalau ada yang harus disalahkan, maka orang itu adalah dirinya. Bukan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf Kyunnie? Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Kami sangat lega dongseng tersayang kami akhirnya bangun dari tdur lelapnya. Bagaimana kalau kamu makan dulu? Mungkin setelah makan tubuhmu akan terasa lebih bertenaga?" Sungmin memandang sayang ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kamu mau makan apa Kyuhyunnie? Akan aku buatkan apapun yang kamu minta. Kamu sudah tidak makan lebih dari 24 jam, tentu saja tubuhmu lemas!" Ryeowook sangat bersemangat menanyakan kemauan Kyuhyun.

"Terserah hyung saja. Yang penting jangan sayuran. Atau aku tidak akan menyentuhnya!" Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit saat mengatakan sayuran. Satu-satunya jenis makanan yang dibencinya.

"Baik. Tenang saja. Akan aku buatkan makanan yang tidak ada sayurannya sama sekali." Ryeowook melenggang meninggalkan kamar setelah sebelumnya mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Aish… hentikan kebiasaan itu Wookie hyung! Rambutku semakin berantakan kan?" Kyuhyun mendecih kesal. Entah kenapa semua hyung nya senang sekali mengacak-acak rambutnya.

.

.

"Kenapa hanya mematung disini Mimi-ge? Tidak mendekati Kui Xian-ge?" Henry berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku sedang menyiapkan hatiku Henry."

"Kui Xian-ge terlalu mencintaimu hingga tak mungkin dia sengaja menyakitimu Mi-ge." Kata Henry apa adanya.

Zhou Mi tersenyum kecut. "Itu dulu. Sebelum aku mengacaukan semuanya karena ketololanku."

Henry hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa. Dihampirinya ranjang Kyuhyun dan duduk di kaki ranjang seperti yang dilakukan Siwon. Dia sama sekali tak menyadari kalau tadi ada sepasang mata yang memandang sendu ke arahnya saat dia berbisik di telinga Zhou Mi.

Donghei, Eunhyuk, dan Sungmin terus mengajak Kyuhyun bicara. Menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi selama Kyuhyun tidur. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar semua ceracauan hyungdeulnya. Dia tetap bersikap seperti biasa, seolah-olah dia tak pernah meminum 7 butir obat sekaligus dan tertidur lama. Dia kadang tertawa dan memandang hyungdeulnya bergantian. Hanya saja dia tak pernah memandang ataupun melirik Zhou Mi. Seolah-olah Zhou Mi tak ada di sana. Melihat sikap Kyuhyun padanya, Zhou Mi hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Memang sikap apa yang dia harapkan dari Kyuhyun setelah dia menyakiti hati Kyuhyun dengan membabi buta seperti kemarin?

"Sungmin-hyung, bisa tolong ambilkan handphoneku?" suara Kyuhyun yang masih agak parau menembus gendang telinga Zhou Mi dan mengembalikan perhatian Zhou Mi pada sosok yang kini sudah duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

Sungmin mengangguk dan mengulurkan benda yang dimaksud pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya, mengucapkan terima kasih dan menekan sederetan angka untuk menghubungi managernya.

"Ji Hoon-hyung?" panggilnya pelan.

"…" terdengar suara dari seberang tapi Zhou Mi sama sekali tak bisa menangkap satu patah katapun yang dikatakan manager Kyuhyun.

"Ne… aku tidak apa-apa. Hyung bisa mengatur ulang jadwal kami. Termasuk jadwalku di Korea."

"…" suaranya terdengar sedikit lebih keras. Menandakan ketidaksetujuan.

"Aku sudah sehat. Aku hanya sedikit lemas mungkin karena belum makan."

"…"

"Wookie hyung sedang membuatkannya untukku. Hyung tidak usah khawatir lagi."

"…"

"Ne. sampai nanti sore hyung." Setelah sambungannya terputus Kyuhyun meletakkan handphonenya di sampingnya. Agar lebih mudah kalau dia membutuhkannya lagi. Yang lain menatapnya bingung. Apa benar yang mereka pikirkan kalau Kyuhyun sudah berniat untuk bekerja?

"Kui Xian, kenapa kamu tidak beristirahat dulu dan malah memilih bekerja?" Zhou Mi memandang tak setuju ke arah Kyuhyun. Member yang lain ikut mengangguk tapi tak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Mereka penasaran, kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun pada Zhou Mi setelah semua yang terjadi kemarin.

"Aku tidak sakit Zhou Mi-sshi. Jadi untuk apa istirahat dan membatalkan jadwal kita?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan suara yang datar dan sama sekali tak mengalihkan matanya untuk menatap Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi terhenyak dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya karena suaranya yang datar tapi karena dia memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap yang belum pernah dia gunakan sebelumnya.

"Kamu memanggilku apa?" Zhou Mi bertanya sambil berdoa di dalam hati. Semoga saja tadi dia salah dengar.

"Zhou Mi-sshi?" kali ini Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan matanya padanya. Dan hati Zhou Mi semakin sakit melihat apa yang dia lihat di sana. Kosong. Tak ada apa-apa. Tak ada kesedihan. Tak ada kebencian. Tak ada kegembiraan. Tak ada apapun di sana. Seolah-olah Kyuhyun tak merasakan apapun lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Memang kenapa? Yang lain juga memanggil seperti itu kan?"

"Kamu tak pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu." Suara Zhou Mi bergetar. Matanya sudah mulai dilapisi Kristal bening.

"Berarti mulai sekarang Zhou Mi-sshi harus membiasakan diri dengan panggilan itu." Sahut Kyuhyun dingin.

Kata-kata bantahan sudah ada di ujung lidah Zhou Mi , tapi sebuah tangan menarik lengannya. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang menggeleng dan menampakkan raut tidak setuju. "Tenanglah dulu!" ucapnya tanpa suara.

"Tapi…" Zhou Mi bersiap membantah Sungmin tapi dibatalkannya setelah melihat tatapam membunuh Sungmin. Minimal dia masih bisa berpikir lurus dengan tidak mencari masalah dengan member lain.

"Keluarlah dulu. Aku akan mencoba bicara pada Kyuhyun." Bisiknya sebelum bicara dengan keras pada yang lain.

"Donghei-ya, Eunhyukkie, Siwonnie, Henry-ah bagaimana kalau kita keluar? Kita biarkan Kyuhyun makan dan istirahat dulu. Kita juga harus beristirahat. Karena nanti malam kita sudah mulai bekerja." Dipandanginya semua dongsengdulnya itu dengan tatapan penuh arti. Semua mengangguk. Memahami pesan tersirat yang disampaikan oleh Sungmin. Satu persatu mereka keluar dari ruangan itu setelah mencium kening Kyuhyun. Hanya Zhou Mi yang tak melakukannya. Dia hanya mengamati Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah sedih sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu dengan langkah lunglai. Dia tak menyadari ekor mata Kyuhyun yang mengikuti kepergiannya.

Sungmin yang terakhir tinggal di ruangan itu. Dipandanginya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi campur aduk sebelum diputuskannya untuk bicara apa adanya pada dongsengnya itu. "Apa kata-katamu untuk Mimi tadi tidak keterlaluan Kyuhyunnie? Kulihat dia sangat terpukul saat kamu memanggilnya dengan Zhou Mi-sshi."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan bola mata yang berlumur air mata. Ketika dia membuka mulutnya satu dua isakan lolos dari mulutnya. "Aku tak tahu hyung. Aku hanya tak bisa memanggilnya seperti biasa. Terlalu menyakitkan jika aku menggunakan panggilan itu. Aku butuh waktu hyung. Setelah semua yang terjadi kemarin aku jadi bisa melihat masalah ini dari sudut pandang lain. Mungkin ini saatnya bagi kami untuk mengambil jarak. Untuk memikirkan ulang apa yang telah kami jalani dan apa yang akan kami lakukan. Jika memang perasaan kami masih sama kuatnya, kami pasti bisa bersama lagi." Kyuhyun semakin terisak. Dia menekuk kedua lututnya dan memendam wajahnya dalam-dalam ke sana. "Aku bukannya tak melihat kesedihannya hyung, tapi aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tolong jauhkan dia dariku. Aku tak ingin melukainya lagi seperti tadi. Kumohon hyung." Suara Kyuhyun sangat menyayat hati. Sesakit apapun hatinya saat ini, dia tetap tak bisa mengacuhkan kepedihan yang dia berikan pada Zhou Mi.

"Kalau dia tak mau Kyuhyunnie?"

"Aku yang akan menjauh darinya. Aku tak ingin melihatnya bersedih seperti tadi. Cukup aku saja yang menderita. Jauhkan Mimi-ge dari ini semua!" isaknya makin keras. Perasaannya tercabik, antara ingin ingin mempertahankan Zhou Mi di sisinya dengan status apapun yang akan disandangnya, atau mengusirnya jauh-jauh agar dia tak melukainya lagi.

Sungmin yang tak tega melihat keadaan Kyuhyun segera memeluknya. Bahu Kyuhyun bergetar, isakannya makin menyayat. Sungmin berkali-kali melihat Kyuhyun menangis, tapi dia tak pernah menyiapkan dirinya untuk mengahadapi Kyuhyun yang sangat putus asa seperti sekarang. Sungmin tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tak ada kata yang dapat menenangkan hati Kyuhyun saat ini. Jadi dibiarkannya Kyuhyun melepaskan bebannya. Semoga dengan menumpahkan air mata kepedihan di hatinya dapat sedikit berkurang.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan nampak Ryeowook yang masuk ke kamar dengan membawa nampan yang berisi penuh makanan. Ryeowook mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memandang penuh Tanya pada Sungmin. "Masuklah… Nanti kujelaskan apa yang terjadi." Katanya tanpa suara.

Ryeowook masuk dengan langkah ragu-ragu. Diletakkannya nampan itu di atas meja nakas dan ikut memeluk Kyuhyun. Sama seperti Sungmin, dia hanya diam sambil membelai punggung Kyuhyun. Dia menggigit bibirnya keras. Mencegah isakan yang mungkin akan lolos dari mulutnya. Dia sedih melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang terjadi tadi saat dia memasak, tapi yang pasti itu bukan hal yang baik karena Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menangis. Bahkan hingga seperti ini. Kyuhyunlah yang sejak awal member yang paling dekat dengannya, dan mendengarnya menangis seperti ini, membuatnya tak tahan untuk meneteskan air mata juga.

Entah berapa lama waktu berselang. Tak ada satupun dari mereka bertiga yang perduli dengan berlalunya waktu. Isakan Kyuhyun semakin lama semakin pelan dan sekarang sama sekali tak terdengar apapun. Hanya tarikan nafasnya yang teratur yang menandakan kalau dia tertidur dengan kepala di atas pangkuan Sungmin. Dengan sepelan mungkin Sungmin memindahkan kepala Kyuhyun agar dia tidak terbangun. Setelah dirasanya Kyuhyun mendapat posisi yang nyaman, ditariknya selimut Kyuhyun hingga menutupi bahunya. Sungmin dan Ryeowook meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun dengan mata sembap dan pipi yang berbekas linangan air mata.

.

.

Tebece

.

..

Karena part 6 sangat pendek, maka Mina sengaja menjadikan part 6 dan 7 jadi satu bagian... thanks buat yang udah review... maaf. Mina (lagi-lagi) belum bisa membalas satu persatu.. besok di skul Mina ada try out dan Mina dengan PDnya malah ngidupin laptop... ckckck...

Btw, udah pada tahu kan kalo Mimi? Mina gak sabar nunggu film itu beredar...

sekali lagi makasih buat : **Enno KimLee :: rizkyonhae :: meong :: kyumilarrabe :: tya andriani :: cho tika hyun :: my kyuhyunnie :: wookiebabykyuu :: kangnkyumi :: minIRZANTI :: park nara quinnevil :: kyuminjoong :: momoelfsparkyu :: ninamum itha :: devour kyu :: kyumi bunny :: mimiyeon  
><strong>

review kalian menjadi penyemangat Mina untuk segera mempublish lanjutannya...


	7. Chapter 7

**It's You (Neorago) part 8/11**

.

**Pairing :: Qmi, Mixian, Kyumi**

**Cast :: All SJM member, Prince Manager (managernya Kyuhyun maksudnya)**

**Genre :: Romance / Family / angst**

**Rate :: Aman**

**Warning :: Yaoi, gaje, gak mutu, lebay, missTypo, bahasa membosankan atau kadang-kadang belibet...  
><strong>

**Disclimer :: Cerita ini punya Mina, Hasil kengacoan pikiran Mina, jadi jangan ada yang mengklaim macam-macam sedangkan semua nama yang Mina sebut disini punya semua ELF di seluruh dunia, Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi, mereka orang tua Mina (hahaha)**

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kui Xian? Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" pertanyaan itulah yang pertama kali menyambut Sungmin dan Ryeowook begitu mereka keluar dari kamar MiXian. Terlihat semua member kecuali Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Ryeowook tengah duduk di sofa. Donghei, Eunhyuk dan Henry sedang menenangkan Zhou Mi yang terlihat masih terpuruk. Sedangkan Siwon duduk terpekur sendiri dengan entah apapun itu yang sedang melintas di otaknya.

"Dia sudah tidur. Kenapa hyungdeul tidak tidur? Kita ada syuting nanti malam." Sahut Ryeowook dengan suara sengau.

"Li Xu? Kamu menangis? Kenapa? Cheng Min-ge juga?" Zhou Mi memandang penuh tanya pada dua orang itu. Dia tak peduli dengan pertanyaan Ryeowook. Kenapa mereka menangis? Apa terjadi hal yang buruk pada Kyuhyun?

"Kui Xian kenapa? Katakan padaku Kui Xian kenapa?" terlihat wajah Zhou Mi yang kalut. Matanya memandang tak tentu arah pada Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Dia sedang tidur." sahut Sungmin datar.

"Lalu kenapa kalian menangis kalau Kui Xian tidak kenapa-napa?"

"Kami sedih melihat keadaannya itu saja."

Zhou Mi yang semula duduk diam, mendengar keadaan Kyuhyun disebutkan seketika berdiri dan bermaksud masuk ke dalam kamar. Tapi ditahan oleh Sungmin. Dicekalnya tangan Zhou Mi sebelum dia sampai di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan Kyuhyun beristirahat."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaannya!" seru Zhou Mi sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sungmin. Mungkin Sungmin lebih kecil darinya, tapi tenaganya jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Tapi dia akan apa-apa jika kamu memaksa masuk sekarang." Sungmin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan menarik Zhou Mi menjauh. Sedangkan Zhou Mi hanya bisa memandang penuh horror pada Sungmin. Kata-kata Sungmin terasa bagaikan tamparan baginya.

"Aku tidak akan memperburuk keadaannya Cheng Min-ge!"

"Mungkin bagimu tidak apa-apa. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun berdekatan denganmu saja sudah menyakiti hatinya."

"Bagaimana bisa bagiku tidak apa-apa?" Zhou Mi terdiam sebentar, wajahnya terlihat sangat serius mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Sungmin dan seketika wajahnya menjadi pias ketika dia telah menangkap makna kata-kata Sungmin. "Dia bilang seperti itu?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Memang kamu pikir kenapa Kyuhyun sampai bisa memanggilmu dengan embel-embel sshi? Dia tidak pernah memanggilmu seperti itu kan?" tantang Sungmin. Otaknya berputar dengan cepat mencari cara agar Zhou Mi mau menjauh dari Kyuhyun untuk sementara waktu. Seperti yang diminta oleh Kyuhyun padanya.

"Dia membenciku?" Tanya Zhou Mi lagi dengan wajah yang semakin lama semakin keruh. Tak pernah terlintas sama sekali dalam pikirannya bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar membencinya. Bisakah dia bertahan?

"Aku tidak tahu. Lebih baik kamu membiarkannya sendiri dulu. Ambil jarak yang cukup darinya. Berikan waktu untuk kalian untuk berfikir."

"Aku tidak bisa menjauh dari Kui Xian."

"Kamu bisa Mimi."

"Aku tidak bisa!"

Sungmin habis sabar menghadapi kekeraskepalaan Zhou Mi. Dengan secepat kilat diraihnya kerah leher Zhou Mi dan mendorong tubuh namja yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu ke dinding. Tubuh jangkung Zhou Mi menabrak dinding dengan suara brak keras. Zhou Mi meringis kesakitan tapi Sungmin bergeming. Seolah tak menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya dan langsung menghujani Zhou Mi dengan kata-kata yang tajam. "Kalau kamu tidak bisa jauh dari dia kenapa kamu memutuskannya? Apa kamu pikir setelah putus kamu masih bisa berdekatan dengannya? Apa kamu pikir itu adil untuknya? Apa kamu pikir semua ini tidak menyakitinya? Katakan Mimi! Apa dia tidak sedih?"

"Kui Xian bersedih…"

Emosi Sungmin sepertinya belum mereda. Melihat Zhou Mi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang kosong malah membuat emosinya makin tersulut. Tangan kirinya yang bebas terangkat untuk menampar wajah Zhou Mi. "Ya… Dia sangat sedih! Dia pikir dia tidak cukup baik untukmu. Dia pikir dia melakukan kesalahan besar hingga kamu mencampakkannya! Dan tahukah kamu, sesakit apapun hatinya dia masih terus memikirkanmu! Dia menangis karena dia memanggilmu dengan embel-embel sshi! Dia menangis karena sudah membuatmu sakit hati! Dia menangis karena dia terlalu mencintaimu! Dia menangis karena dia tak bisa membiarkanmu untuk pergi begitu saja. Dan kamu! Kenapa kamu begitu egois! Aku hanya memintamu untuk memberi sedikit waktu untuknya! Kenapa kamu tak bisa?"

Setetes air mata mengalir dari pipi Zhou Mi. Bukan karena sakit yang diakibatkan oleh tamparan Sungmin yang kini memberikan bekas di pipinya, tapi karena kata-kata Sungmin yang seperti tangan tak kasat mata yang menarik paksa jantungnya dan menghancurkannya hingga menjadi serpihan. Tetes air mata kedua menyusul tetes air mata pertama yang kemudian disusul oleh tetes-tetes yang lain. Suasana hening. Tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara. Hanya suara isakan Ryeowook yang teredam di dada Siwon yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Melihat air mata yang Zhou Mi keluarkan dalam diam membuat Sungmin menjadi tak tega. Dilepaskannya kerah baju Zhou Mi hingga kini dia terpuruk di lantai dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan karena sudah tak ada lagi tangan yang menyangganya. Sungmin berlutut di depan Zhou Mi dan berkata dengan suara yang lebih lembut daripada sebelumnya.

"Mimi… Dengarkan aku. Keadaan Kyuhyun masih labil. Kalau kamu terus memaksa untuk mendekatinya maka itu akan menyakiti kalian berdua. Kamu lihat tadi kan? Kamu sakit hanya karena satu patah kata darinya. Dan Kyuhyun yang melihatmu kesakitan juga merasakan sakit yang sama. Jadi kumohon padamu, berikan dia waktu!"

Zhou Mi tak menjawab apapun. Dia masih terpuruk di lantai. Pertahanannya runtuh. Kini dia menangis dengan suara isakan yang sangat memilukan hati. Dia benci dengan keadaan ini. Dia benci karena apa yang dikatakan Sungmin tak ada yang salah. Dia benci melihat tatapan kasihan yang ditujukan member lain untuknya. Dia benci pada Kyuhyun dan semua yang berhubungan dengannya. Tapi dia lebih benci pada dirinya sendiri yang membuat semuanya menjadi seperti ini!

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak petang ketika para member SJM bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke stasiun TV. Hampir semua member sudah siap di ruang tamu minus Siwon dan Donghei yang sudah kembali ke tempat syuting dan Zhou Mi yang masih di dalam kamar. Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedang mengobrol di sofa. Henry dan Eunhyuk sedang melakukan sedikit dance ringan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan managernya sedang terlibat pembicaraan yang sangat serius jika dilihat dari ekspresi keduanya. Tak ada yang berniat menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka, karena mereka menyadari kondisi psikis Kyuhyun yang masih labil. Mereka tidak ingin memaksa Kyuhyun untuk melakukan yang tidak dia inginkan, karena mereka takut itu akan semakin memperburuk kondisinya. Mereka sudah merasa cukup bersedih saat melihat Kyuhyun yang keluar dari kamarnya tadi. Kalau hanya melihat dari bagian leher ke bawah, memang tidak ada yang terlihat berbeda. Tapi jika melihat wajahnya, maka perasaan sedih akan menyerang siapapun yang menatapnya. Mata Kyuhyun yang biasanya selalu berbinar dengan kebahagiaan dan kadang keusilan kini terlihat merah, sembap dan sarat dengan berbagai perasaan yang dekat dengan kata "putus asa". Pipi yang dulu sering merona kini terlihat pucat dan terlihat bekas aliran air mata. Bibir yang biasanya selalu melengkung dan berhiaskan tawa (kadang seringaian) kini menggeletar menahan tangis yang tiap saat bisa meledak. Melihat magnae mereka yang seperti itu bagaimana mereka tega untuk mengganggunya?

Lain Kyuhyun, lain lagi dengan Zhou Mi. setelah dia dibentak oleh Sungmin tadi, dia terus menangis di tempatnya hingga berjam-jam. Apapun yang dikatakan oleh member lain untuk menenangkannya sama sekali tak mempan. Dia baru bergerak dan berhenti menangis saat Kyuhyun lewat sambil berkata dengan suara datar "Diamlah, Zhou Mi-sshi!".

Mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Zhou Mi berhenti menangis. Tapi dia belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia baru berdiri ketika Kyuhyun sekali lagi melewatinya untuk kembali ke kamar. Dan saat itu, saat Kyuhyun melewatinya tanpa menganggapnya ada, saat itu juga dia merasa hatinya telah mati.

.

.

Another short chapter...

Btw, udah pada lihat fancam SS4 di Taiwan? Kwkwkwk... Lumayan ada Qmi momentnya... Mimi dan KyuKyu sexy abis saat basah-basahan...

Buat semua yang sudah review, makasih buat review kalian... sekali lagi Mina belum bisa balas satu-satu... tapi yang pasti review kalian selalu Mina baca berkali-kali kok... Kamsahamnida...


	8. Chapter 8

**It's You (Neorago) part 9**

.

**Pairing :: Qmi, Mixian, Kyumi**

**Cast :: All SJM member, Prince Manager (managernya Kyuhyun maksudnya)**

**Genre :: Romance / Family / angst**

**Rate :: Aman**

**Warning :: Yaoi, gaje, gak mutu, lebay, missTypo, **

**Disclimer :: Cerita ini punya Mina, Hasil kengacoan pikiran Mina, jadi jangan ada yang mengklaim macam-macam sedangkan semua nama yang Mina sebut disini punya semua ELF di seluruh dunia, kecuali Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi, mereka orang tua Mina (hahaha)**

.

.

Dengan tujuan untuk meringankan beban mereka berdua, Seunghwan-hyung (manager SJM) mengusulkan untuk merubah line order untuk sementara waktu. Henry berpindah ke samping Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun berdiri di antara Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Mereka semua menerima usulan itu dengan senang hati, karena mereka sama-sama tahu kalau tak ada anjuran dari manager, Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi pasti akan tetap duduk bersebelahan, tak peduli mereka akan menyiksa diri mereka masing-masing.

Recording malam itu berjalan lancar walaupun ada yang terasa berbeda menurut para staff. Menurut mereka, Zhou Mi terlihat tak seceria dan seramah biasanya. Dia masih tersenyum, tapi senyumnya terlihat palsu dan tidak lepas. Kyuhyun juga tak seusil dan banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Dia duduk diam dengan tenang diantara dua hyungnya dan hanya sesekali menyahut jika dirasa perlu.

Seusai recording mereka langsung kembali ke dorm, terkecuali Zhou Mi yang berkata masih memiliki sedikit urusan. Perjalanan pulang dilalui dalam diam karena hampir semuanya sudah tertidur. Hanya Kyuhyun seorang yang masih terjaga. Dia tak bisa terlelap karena dia sudah seharian tidur dan dia amat sangat khawatir pada Zhou Mi. Dia penasaran, ada urusan apa sehingga dia tak bisa pulang dengan mereka? Zhou Mi memang sering keluar, tapi dia tak pernah lagi keluar malam semenjak Kyuhyun menegurnya dulu. Kalaupun ada kepentingan biasanya dia kan mengajak salah satu dari mereka atau minimal mengatakan secara detail dia akan kemana dan ada urusan apa. Sedangkan tadi dia hanya mengatakan dia tak bisa pulang bersama dan pergi begitu saja. Kyuhyun hanya bisa berharap semoga Zhou Mi tidak melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menyulitkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Begitu berpisah dengan member yang lain, Zhou Mi segera mencari taksi dan mengatakan tempat tujuannya pada sopir taksi tersebut. Taksi itu berhenti di depan sebuah diskotek yang lumayan ramai. Diskotek yang dulu pernah menjadi tempat langganannya.

Tak sulit bagi Zhou Mi untuk masuk ke tempat itu karena bodyguard tempat itu sudah mengenalnya dan walaupun sudah tak pernah datang, dia masih memiliki membercard diskotek itu. Suasana hingar bingar langsung menyambutnya begitu dia masuk. Dia berjalan lurus ke arah bar dan disambut hangat oleh seorang bartender yang telah mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Zhou Mi! Wah, sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah berapa lama ya kamu tidak mampir kemari?" tanyanya dengan sangat antusias. Diulurkannya tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi membalas jabat tangan itu dengan tidak antusias. Didudukkannya tubuh tingginya di kursi tinggi di depan bar dan langsung mengatakan pesanannya. "Sudah lama sekali sepertinya aku tidak ke sini. Bisa tolong buatkan aku yang biasanya?"

"Eh… Kamu yakin? Kamu datang sendiri?" Bartender itu melongok ke belakang Zhou Mi. mencari tahu adakah yang menemani lelaki itu kemari. Dia ingin memastikan ada yang menemani Zhou Mi jikalau saja Zhou Mi sampai mabuk.

"Tentu saja." Zhou Mi hanya menjawab pertanyaan pertama bartender tersebut. Ia yakin dia sudah memiliki jawaban untuk pertanyaan kedua.

"Kamu sedang ada masalah? Karena itulah kamu kemari?" bartender itu terus bertanya pada Zhou Mi sementara kedua tangannya sibuk mempersiapkan minuman yang diminta olehnya.

"Kenapa kamu masih bertanya kalau sudah tahu jawabannya?" Zhou Mi menaikkan kedua alisnya. Hal yang sangat tidak Zhou Mi sama sekali.

"Kalau boleh tahu kamu ada masalah apa? Kamu bisa bercerita seperti yang sering kamu lakukan dulu." Bartender tersebut menyerahkan segelas penuh cairan alcohol pada Zhou Mi dan duduk dengan tenang di hadapannya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Menunggu Zhou Mi untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

Zhou Mi memandang penuh perhitungan pada orang di hadapannya itu. Orang yang telah lama dikenalnya dan memang selama ini dia dapat dipercaya. Tapi dia juga tak ingin mengambil resiko terlalu besar, jadi dia tak sepenuhnya menceritakan masalahnya. Diteguknya cairan berwarna merah di hadapannya sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Aku melakukan kesalahan besar. Karena kecemburuanku, aku memutuskan kekasihku sehingga dia hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya. Dan sekarang, dia sudah tak menganggapku ada."

"Tinggalkan saja dia. Kalau semudah itu dia melupakanmu berarti dia tidak benar-benar mencintaimu. Masih banyak wanita di luar sana yang sangat mengharapkanmu. Kenapa jadi bermasalah hanya karena satu wanita saja?" Bartender itu memandang Zhou Mi dengan tatapan tak percaya. Yang dihadapannya ini Zhou Mi SJM kan? Yang walaupun memiliki banyak antis tapi juga memiliki banyak fans. Harusnya orang seperti dia tidak usah memikirkan wanita kan? Karena para wanita akan datang ke pelukannya tanpa dia perlu berusaha.

"Tapi aku sangat mencintainya."

"Tapi cintanya padamu tak sebesar cintamu padanya." sanggah bartender itu.

"Dia juga sangat mencintaiku." Sahut Zhou Mi yakin. Hanya keyakinan itulah satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tidak melakukan hal yang akan membuatnya melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Bagaimana kamu masih bisa yakin dia masih mencintaimu jika dia sudah tak menganggapmu ada?"

"Karena kalau dia tak mencintaiku lagi, dia tak akan meminta sahabatnya untuk menjauhkannya dariku."

"Dia mengatakan itu padamu?" Bartender itu menatap Zhou Mi dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Tidak. Sahabatnya yang bilang saat dia memukulku." sahut Zhou Mi datar.

"Oh… aku jadi mengerti sekarang. Kenapa kamu bertingkah seperti itu?"

"Sudah kubilang karena aku cemburu."

"Itu tak bisa jadi alasan untuk memutuskan seseorang."

"Sudahlah… Berikan aku minuman lagi. Bicara denganmu malah membuat kepalaku makin ruwet. Dan jangan menggangguku lagi. Aku hanya ingin minum."

Zhou Mi benar-benar mengabiskan malam itu di bar. Dia terus minum hingga dia lupa berapa banyak cairan keras yang telah masuk ke perutnya. Untuk kali ini dia benci dengan kemampuannya dalam mentolerir kadar alcohol. Karena kalau bukan karena kekebalannya dia pasti sudah mabuk dari tadi. Mabuklah yang sangat diinginkannya saat ini. Hanya dengan mabuk dia bisa melupakan kata-kata dingin Kyuhyun ataupun pandangan kosong yang diperlihatkannya tiap dia melihat Zhou Mi.

Pukul satu dini hari, Zhou Mi memutuskan untuk pulang. Kepalanya sudah terasa berat walaupun dia belum benar-benar mabuk. Dengan terhuyung-huyung dia keluar dari hingar bingar tempat itu dan mencari taksi. Dia tak ingat bagaimana dia bisa sampai di dorm dengan kesadaran yang hampir hilang seperti itu. Hal terakhir yang masih bisa diingatnya adalah ranjang kosong Kyuhyun yang telah ditinggalkan penghuninya.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi, tapi Kyuhyun belum juga berniat untuk memejamkan matanya. Sudah satu jam dia duduk sambil memeluk lututnya di sofa. Suasana dorm itu sepi. Hampir semua lampu telah dimatikan, hanya semburat sinar dari bawah pintu dan dari luarlah yang menerangi ruangan itu. Sesekali pandangannya teralih pada benda yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya untuk mengecek waktu yang telah terlewati. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam. Kekhawatiran terus menggerogoti otaknya. Diraihnya handphonenya yang sedari tadi ada di sampingnya. Dengan lincah jarinya menyentuh layar handphonenya mengetikkan sebaris pesan ketika didengarnya suara berisik dari arah depan.

Kyuhyun menajamkan pendengarannya. Berusaha menangkap suara sekecil apapun. Dia mendengar suara klik yang menandakan ada seseorang yang membuka pintu. Kemudian suara brak yang agak keras saat pintu menutup dan suara gubrak keras seperti ada benda besar yang terjatuh di lantai. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada kedua lututnya. Mencegah dirinya untuk berlari ke pintu depan dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang diseret. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Dengan jantung yang berdetak bertalu-talu dapat dilihatnya sosok tinggi Zhou Mi yang berjalan melewatinya dengan langkah diseret. Aroma alcohol menguar dari hembusan nafasnya. Kyuhyun tersedak kecil saat dia menyadari dari mana Zhou Mi pulang. Matanya mulai memanas melihat langkah Zhou Mi. Sebutir air mata meleleh di pipinya saat Zhou Mi menutup pintu kamar mereka. Dan suara isakan Kyuhyun terdengar begitu pintu kamar mereka tertutup.

"Kenapa harus jadi seperti ini?" tanyanya berkali-kali pada dirinya sendiri. Haruskah sekarang dia menghampiri Zhou Mi dan memeluknya. Menjanjikan semua akan baik-baik saja. Kembali ke saat sebelum dia pulang ke Korea. Ataukah dibiarkannya saja Zhou Mi menyiksa dirinya sendiri? Yang pada akhirnya sama saja dengan menyiksa dirinya juga? Kyuhyun terisak semakin keras. Pergulatan batin yang dia hadapi sungguh sangat membingungkannya. "Aku harus bagaimana?"

.

.

Te be ce

.

.

Maaf... Untuk update yang kelamaan... Dan maaf kalo ceritanya makin klise dan gak jelas... Mungkin hanya segini kemampuan Mina.

Balasan review:

**Sparkyu :: **ini udah update. hubungan mereka masih kacau nih.

**Enno KimLee :: **Sungmin kan sayang buanget ma Kyu. wajar aja klo dia marah lihat Mimi yang keras kepala.

**Tya Andriani :: **ini masih pendek. chap agak panjang di chap 10 dan 11.

**WookieBabyKyuu :: **crack pair ya? Mina gak tega buat crita crack pair. apalagi wookie itu milik sungie. dan siwon cuma nenangin dia aja.

**Rizkyeonhae :: **tambah dong. author yang sabar ya!

**Kim Min Lee :: **mereka emang rumit klo udah ketiban masalah... jarang kan bisa lihat Zhou Mi mewek?

**Rose :: **mreka bisa bersatu klo pikiran mereka sudah jernih.

**minIRZANTI :: **maaf siwooknya gak bisa muncul. soalnya di plot nya, Siwon ma donghei udah keburu balik buat syuting lagi.

**Momoelfsparkyu :: **kemarin sakit apa?

**Meong:: **iya. Mimi harus kerja extra keras klo mau ndapetin Kyu lagi. makasih doanya.

Buat yang reviewnya belum Mina balas, mianhe. Review kalian udah Mina baca berulang kali kok. tapi bingung mau njawab gimana. pokoknya makasih buat yang udah mau baca apalagi yang udah mau meninggalkan jejaknya. semoga chap 10 bisa segera Mina publish juga.

GOMAWO


	9. Chapter 9

**It's You (Neorago) part 10**

.

**Pairing :: Qmi, Mixian, Kyumi**

**Cast :: All SJM member, Tao**

**Genre :: Romance / Family**

**Rate :: aman**

**Warning :: Yaoi, gaje, gak mutu, lebay, missTypo, bahasa yang belibet dan mungkin akan sulit untuk dipahami.**

**Disclimer :: terakhir kali Mina lihat di KK, tertulis Zhao Kui Xian sebagai Umma Mina dan Zhou Mi sebagai Appa Mina…. Hehehe… bercanda… semua cast yang ada di sini bukan milik Mina kok… Tapi ide cerita ini jelas punya Mina.**

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah… Kyuhyun-ah… Bangun!" Ryeowook yang terbiasa bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur di sofa tanpa menggunakan selimut. Didekatinya dongsaeng tersayangnya itu dan berusaha membangunkannya. Alis matanya mengernyit tidak senang saat dia menangkap adanya bekas air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kyuhyun. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan pikirannya sebelum sekali lagi mengguncang pelan tubuh Kyuhyun untuk membangunkannya.

Kyuhyun yang semula tertidur karena kecapekan dengan perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya begitu merasakan seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali agar pandangannya dapat focus pada wajah seseorang yang kini sedang berlutut di hadapannya. "Wookie-hyung?" tanyanya memastikan dengan suara yang serak.

"Pindahlah ke kamar Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan tidur di sini. Masih ada dua jam sebelum kita berangkat ke stasiun TV." Saran Ryeowook lembut. Dibelainya rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Kyuhyun sekali lagi memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh hyungnya itu.

"Apa kita punya persediaan aspirin hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya masih dengan kedua mata yang terpejam.

"Ada. Kamu sakit?" tanyanya khawatir. Disentuhnya dahi Kyuhyun mencoba mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Tidak panas katanya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun menahan tangan Ryeowook yang masih menyentuh dahinya dan berkata dengan pelan "Bukan untukku. Tolong berikan itu pada Mimi. Kepalanya pasti akan sangat sakit saat dia bangun nanti."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia semalam mabuk." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Ryeowook mengangguk mengiyakan. "Sudah sana tidur. Pakai saja kasurku."

"Terima kasih hyung." Kyuhyun bangun dan menuju kamar Ryeowook dengan terhuyung-huyung. Ryeowook menatap punggungnya dengan ekspresi sedih. "Sampai kapan kalian akan menyiksa diri kalian?". Sekali lagi Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas keras-keras sebelum bangkit dan menuju dapur. Bersiap-siap untuk membuat sarapan.

.

.

Ryeowook sedang berbicara dengan menggunakan telepon ketika Zhou Mi masuk ke dapur dengan penampakan acak-acakan. Dia masih mengenakan baju yang dipakainya semalam. Rambutnya mencuat kemana-mana dan wajahnya terlihat amat sangat kusam. Dia menjatuhkan tubuh jangkungnya ke salah satu kursi di sana dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ryeowook sedikit melirik ke arah hyungnya itu. Dia bisa mencium sedikit bau alcohol yang tertinggal di baju Zhou Mi.

"Sebentar Sungie hyung." Katanya pada Yesung di sebarang sana sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Zhou Mi.

"Pusing ge?" tanyanya.

"Ne… Ada aspirin?" sahut Zhou Mi dengan suara parau.

"Ada. Sebentar kuambilkan." Ryeowook meninggalkan handphonenya di meja begitu saja dan mengambilkan obat untuk Zhou Mi di lemari obat. Tak lupa diambilkannya satu gelas air putih dan meletakknya di depan Zhou Mi.

"Xie xie, Li Xu!" Zhou Mi menegakkan tubuhnya dan menelan obat yang diberikan oleh Ryeowook.

"Ehm… Mimi-ge?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Ne? Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau gege membersihkan diri dulu? Bau gege tidak enak." Ujar Ryeowook sambil berpura-pura menutup kedua hidungnya. Zhou Mi terkekeh pelan dan beranjak dari duduknya ketika sekali lagi dia memanggil Ryeowook.

"Li Xu, dimana Kui Xian?"

"Tidur di kamarku."

"Oh…" hanya itulah yang bisa dikatakan oleh Zhou Mi. Memang dia bisa berkata apalagi? Dia sudah tidak punya hak apapun atas diri Kyuhyun.

Begitu Zhou Mi menghilang dari dapur, Ryeowook segera menggapai handphonenya dan kembali berbicara pada Yesung yang masih menunggu untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Tadi kita sedang membicarakan apa Sungie hyung?" tanyanya.

"Tentang Kyunnie. Apa Mimi yang baru saja berbicara denganmu?" terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di seberang sana.

"Yup."

"Dia kenapa? Tadi aku sedikit mendengar kata-kata aspirin, bau tidak enak, dan Kyunnie?"

"Mimi-ge semalam mabuk." Sahut Ryeowook datar.

"Eh? Kamu yakin? Orang seperti dia bisa mabuk-mabukan?" tanya Yesung tak percaya.

"Bisa! Tiap kali dia ada masalah dengan Kyunnie pasti akan begini. Suasana di dorm jadi sangat tidak enak." Keluh Ryeowook.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyunnie? Apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Sepertinya dia menunggunya hingga dia tertidur di sofa. Dia juga jadi sangat pendiam akhir-akhir ini. Ugh… Mereka kenapa harus jadi seperti ini sih?" Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya. Dia kadang gemas sendiri melihat mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah! Jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Kita membahas tentang kita saja. Kapan kamu pulang?" Yesung berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Ryeowook. Dari suaranya saja Yesung tahu kalau Ryeowook sedang merasa tidak tenang.

"Aku tidak tahu. Jadwal sedikit berubah karena Kyunnie kemarin sakit. Nanti aku akan bertanya pada Seunghwan hyung."

"Cepatlah pulang. Anak-anak merindukanmu."

"Apa Appanya tidak merindukanku?" tanya Ryeowook dengan sebuah senyum yang mulai terkembang di bibirnya.

"Justru Appanya yang merasa paling rindu." Wajah Ryeowook langsung memerah mendengar jawaban Yesung.

"Aku akan pulang secepatnya. Sudah dulu ya Sungie hyung. Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk yang lain." Ryeowook buru-buru memutuskan sambungan teleponnya begitu dia melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan.

"Oke. Sampaikan salamku untuk yang lain. Terutama KyuKyu."

"Nde… Hyung, bogoshipo."

"Nado."

Ryeowook meletakkan handphonenya dan segera menyambar apron dan mulai memasak. Perasaannya yang tadi kalut saat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi menjadi sedikit tenang setelah berbicara dengan Yesung hingga tanpa sadar terdengar senandung-senandung kecil yang lolos dari bibirnya.

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak hari itu. Tak ada yang berubah dengan keseharian mereka. Tak ada seorang pun yang membicarakan mengenai kebiasaan baru Zhou Mi yang selalu pulang malam karena dia tak melalaikan tanggung jawabnya. Dia tetap mengikuti semua jadwal dan baru setelahnya dia memisahkan diri.

Kyuhyun masih terus melakukan ritualnya yaitu menunggu Zhou Mi pulang baru kemudian masuk ke kamar Ryeowook dan terisak di sana, Zhou Mi juga masih saja buta dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang selalu menunggunya hingga dia pulang. Entah karena dia terlalu mabuk atau karena dia sudah sangat depresi hingga dia tak berani mengharapkan kalau Kyuhyun masih peduli padanya. Harapan yang sempat ditumbuhkannya saat dia pertama kali mabuk dan melihat Kyuhyun yang mengernyit melihat penampilannya yang terlihat lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Tapi harapannya hancur seketika saat Kyuhyun memberikan komentarnya. "Kamu bahkan tak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri Zhou Mi-sshi? Pantas saja kamu memiliki banyak antis."

Wajah Zhou Mi pias mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Bukan… bukan karena kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya, karena sedikit banyak itu ada benarnya. Tapi melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terlihat meremehkannyalah yang membuatnya down. Dia bisa menerima jika yang mengatakan itu adalah orang lain, bahkan anggota SJ sekalipun. Tapi dia tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terluka di wajahnya ketika yang mengatakan itu adalah Kui Xian-nya. Zhou Mi segera memalingkan mukanya. Dia tak mau Kyuhyun melihat air mata yang telah melapisi kedua bola matanya. Dan saat itulah dia melewatkan ekspresi menyesal di wajah Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyunpun juga tak menyangka dia bisa mengucapkan kalimat pedas seperti itu pada Zhou Mi. Dia tak bermaksud menyakiti Zhou Mi. tapi dia kembali melakukannya dan dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karenanya.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Kyuhyun masih terlihat bergelung dengan selimut di sofa. Badannya sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah, tapi dia tak bisa memejamkan matanya jika dia belum memastikan kalau Zhou Mi sudah pulang dengan selamat ke dorm. Tiba-tiba saja handphonenya berdering dan nama Zhou Mi muncul di layar handphonenya. Kyuhyun merasa sangat heran. Seingatnya, semenjak mereka berdua putus, tak pernah sekalipun Zhou Mi mencoba meneleponnya atau mengiriminya pesan. Tapi ini sudah jam dua pagi. Kenapa dia meneleponnya. Dengan pikiran yang penuh tanda Tanya Kyuhyun menjawab telepon itu dan langsung menaikkan alisnya begitu didengarnya suara yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya.

"Apakah ini Kui Xian?" Tanya orang di seberang secara langsung. Dia tak mencoba bersikap ramah dengan memberi salam atau berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Ne. Saya Kui Xian. Maaf, anda siapa? Mengapa anda bisa memakai handphone Zhou Mi?" tak jauh berbeda dengan peneleponnya Kyuhyun juga langsung menanyakan hal-hal penting. Selain karena dia mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Zhou Mi, dia juga menyadari kemampuan bahasa mandarinnya yang memang masih terbatas.

"Saya Tao. Teman Zhou Mi. Bisakah anda kemari? Zhou Mi sudah sangat mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri. Aku tak bisa mengantarnya pulang karena aku masih harus kerja."

Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir sejenak. Apa jam segini masih ada taxi? Dia ragu apa dia bisa menemukan tempat Zhou Mi menghabiskan malamnya. Tapi tak ada salahnya dicoba juga. Pastinya tempatnya tidak akan terlalu jauh dari pusat kota.

"Tentu saja. Bisakah anda memberikan sedikit gambaran dimana tempatnya. Saya masih sedikit asing dengan daerah ini." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sopan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengiyakan saat didengarnya Tao menjelaskan arah yang bisa diambil. Kyuhyun berusaha mengingatnya dalam memorinya dan segera beranjak menuju kamar untuk mencari kunci mobil milik Zhou Mi karena dia satu-satunya member yang mempunyai mobil pribadi di Taiwan. Tak lupa disambarnya dompet dan jaketnya saat dia melenggang meninggalkan kamar.

.

.

Setelah hampir setengah jam mencari, Kyuhyun akhirnya menemukan tempat yang dimaksud oleh Tao. Diparkirkannya mobilnya dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk tempat itu. Dari posisinya saat itu dia bisa melihat ada empat orang yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Dua diantaranya berdiri dengan tegap di depan pintu masuk. Sedangkan seorang yang lain terlihat tengah menyangga satu temannya. Begitu mengenali sosok orang yang disangga itu, Kyuhyun langsung bergegas menghampiri orang itu dan memanggil nama Zhou Mi. meskipun dia tahu Zhou Mi tak akan mendengar panggilannya. Tao yang melihatnya langsung menampilkan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Kui Xian?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ne. Bagaimana keadaannya?" Kyuhyun langsung mengambil sebelah lengan Zhou Mi dan membantu Tao untuk memapah Zhou Mi kearah mobil.

"Tidak tahu. Dia terlalu banyak minum malam ini. Aku tidak bisa mengawasinya karena malam ini ada banyak sekali pengunjung. Maaf." Tao memaksakan sebuah senyum lelah terukir di bibirnya. Sinar kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di matanya. Kyuhyun sedikit merasa tak suka melihatnya. Kenapa orang yang baginya asing ini bisa begitu mengkhawatirkan Zhou Mi? Dibukanya pintu belakang dengan sedikit lebih keras daripada yang dimaksudkannya karena perasaan tak sukanya. Tao yang menyadari tingkah laku Kyuhyun tidak memberikan respon apapun. Dia sedang bersusah payah memosisikan Zhou Mi di kursi, baru kemudian dia menegakkan dirinya dan menutup pintu mobil itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengabariku. Maaf kalau Zhou Mi sudah merepotkan." ujar Kyuhyun singkat. Dibungkukkannya badannya sedikit dan berjalan menuju pintu kemudi ketika didengarnya Tao sekali lagi memanggil namanya. Dengan sedikit terpaksa dia merespon panggilan itu. Padahal saat ini dia sudah sangat ingin meninggalkan laki-laki itu jauh-jauh.

"Kui Xian?"

"Ne?"

"Aku tak tahu apakah karenamu dia jadi seperti ini. Karena dia sama sekali tak mau membuka mulutnya. Tapi jika memang kamu orang yang selama ini Zhao Mi maksud, tegakah kamu melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini? Dia sudah menceritakan apa yang dia lakukan, dan dia sangat menyesalinya. Jadi tolong pikirkanlah sekali lagi." Begitu selesai mengatakan apa yang ada dalam otaknya Tao langsung berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan berjalan kembali menuju bar. Kyuhyun yang semula berencana secepat mungkin menyingkir dari tempat itu masih terpaku di tempatnya dan menatap punggung Tao yang semakin jauh dengan pandangan nanar. Dalam hati dia mengumpat-umpat. Memang siapa dia? Berani mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya! Bahkan member yang lainpun tak ada yang berani mengatakan hal itu dengan terus terang. Tapi pikiran lain melintas diotaknya. Apa karena dia orang masing dia jadi tak sungkan untuk mengatakan hal itu?

Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya dengan sangat keras dan berjalan memutar menuju kursi pengemudi. Dihidupkannya mobil dan pergi meninggalkan tempat menyebalkan itu. Selama perjalanan yang tak begitu jauh itu Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya dengan memikirkan ulang semua yang telah terjadi selama ini. Sejak dia mendapat tawaran untuk tampil bersama Wonder Girl yang dia sembunyikan dari Zhou Mi, keputusan Zhou Mi untuk memutuskannya, tindakan bodohnya yang menelan begitu banyak obat tidur, perseteruannya dengan Zhou Mi selama ini dan juga kelakuan Zhou Mi malam ini.

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua? Zhou Mi memang yang pertama kali mengatakan kata putus, tapi apa yang dilakukan sesudahnya tidak lebih baik daripada yang Zhou Mi lakukan. Dia sudah melukai Zhou Mi dengan embel-embel sshi yang dia gunakan saat memanggilnya. Dia juga mengucapkan banyak hal yang jelas-jelas membuat Zhou Mi terluka karenanya. Tindakan dan pandangan dingin yang ditujukannya pada Zhou Mi selama seminggu ini. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan?

Jelas dia kecewa dengan tindakan Zhou Mi yang memutuskannya dengan sepihak dan dengan alasan yang begitu tak masuk akal baginya. Jika memang Zhou Mi tak ingin mengecewakan banyak orang kenapa dia tak menolaknya sejak awal? Kenapa dia menerimanya saat dia mengatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu saat dia tahu dengan pasti kalau Zhou Mi juga menyimpan perasaan untuknya tapi dia sama sekali tak ada niat untuk mengutarakannya padanya? Apa ini alasannya sehingga dia tak pernah mengatakan perasaannya dulu?

Kyuhyun terus saja berfikir. Dia hanya sesekali memperhatikan jalan karena jalanan sudah lengang. Kalau saja dia mau jujur dan tidak mengikuti emosinya karena kata-kata Zhou Mi, sebenarnya keadaaan mereka tidak akan seperti ini. Kalau melihat pandangan Zhou Mi semenjak dia sadar, sepertinya Zhou Mi sudah menyesali keputusannya. Tapi saat itu dia masih sakit hati dengan kata-kata Zhou Mi dan dia secara tak sengaja ingin memberi Zhou Mi pelajaran. Dia ingin Zhou Mi merasakan apa yang akan dihadapinya jika dia benar-benar memutuskannya. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah melangkah terlalu jauh hingga Zhou Mi menjadi seperti ini. Mungkin sekarang sudah saatnya dia berbicara dengan Zhou Mi dan meluruskan semua benang kusut di antara mereka berdua. Sepertinya malam ini benar-benar akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang baginya. Wajahnya mungkin terlihat sangat letih tapi sebuah senyum tulus telah kembali melengkung di bibirnya.

.

.

Te be ce

.

.

Maaf… sepertinya rencana Mina untuk mengakhiri cerita ini di part ini gagal. Masih ada satu part lagi yang akan Mina publish yang berisi pembicaraan mereka. Masih ada yang berminat? Atau cukup sampai di sini saja? Give your opinion!

Buat yang review dengan login, bisa di cek di account masing-masing.

**Rahma eonnie :: **bosen mbaca yang di FB ya?

**Enno KimLee :: **ini mau mbuat nuansa yang beda. Ada 1 FF lagi yang isinya senang2 mlulu. Di chap ini YeWook nya baru keluar.

**Rose :: **karena mereka sama2 galau seperti yang buat cerita dan yang baca.

**Meong :: **Kyu bakal nungguin pulang Mimi. Klo Mimi belum pulang, Kyu gak bisa tidur.

**Momoelfsparkyu :: **pertanyaannya sudah kejawab di chap ini kan?

**Rizkyeonhae :: **maaf… keseringan main di FB sampe lupa update yang di FFn… hehehe…

Untuk part terakhirnya, gak tahu akan Mina update kapan. Soalnya sampe sekarang belum jadi. Hehehe… makash buat yang udah review…


	10. Chapter 10

**It's You (Neorago) part 11**

.

**Pairing :: Qmi, Mixian, Kyumi**

**Cast :: All SJM member, Tao**

**Genre :: Romance / Family**

**Rate :: aman**

**Warning :: Yaoi, gaje, gak mutu, lebay, missTypo, bahasa yang belibet dan mungkin akan sulit untuk dipahami.**

**Disclimer :: terakhir kali Mina lihat di KK, tertulis Zhao Kui Xian sebagai Umma Mina dan Zhou Mi sebagai Appa Mina…. Hehehe… bercanda… semua cast yang ada di sini bukan milik Mina kok… Tapi ide cerita ini jelas punya Mina.**

.

.

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil memapah Zhou Mi masuk ke dalam kamar. Dihempaskannya tubuh Zhou Mi ke atas ranjang dan bergerak untuk melemaskan ototnya yang baru saja dipaksa bekerja dengan keras. Mungkin Zhou Mi terlihat kurus dan tidak berat. Tapi jangan salah. Tubuh Zhou Mi jauh lebih berotot daripada tubuhnya. Dan memapahnya dari tempat parkir sampai dengan kamar benar-benar menguras tenaganya terlihat dari nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Setelah nafasnya sudah cukup teratur, Kyuhyun mengamati sosok yang masih tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk membuang perasaan tidak enaknya. Dia benar-benar tak suka dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati Zhou Mi yang masih tertidur dan meraba ketua kantung celananya. Mengambil handphone dan dompet dari masing-masing kantung. Dia juga melepaskan jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Setelah memastikan tak ada lagi benda berharga yang menempel pada tubuh Zhou Mi, Kyuhyun sekali lagi memapah tubuh Zhou Mi. Untung saja tujuannya kali ini lumayan dekat. Kamar mandi. Kyuhyun menududukkan Zhou Mi tepat di bawah shower dan berujar dengan lirih saat dia menghidupkan shower tersebut.

"Maaf Mimi…"

Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapan Zhou Mi dan terus memandangi Zhou Mi yang belum juga sadar padahal bajunya sudah lumayan basah kuyup. Kyuhyun mengulurkannya tangannya untuk menepuk pelan pipi Zhou Mi, mencoba menyadarkannya. Kyuhyun sudah hampir mrnghentikan tepukannya di pipi Zhou Mi ketika dengan perlahan Zhou Mi membuka kedua matanya. Kedua manik coklat Zhou Mi terlihat tidak focus dan berkabut. Dia juga seolah tak menyadari dinginnya air yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Dia sama sekali tak berkedip ketika tangannya naik ke pipinya dan menangkup tangan Kyuhyun yang masih bertengger di pipinya. Ketika dia membuka bibirnya, suaranya terdengar parau.

"Apakah aku berhalusinasi Kui Xian? Apakah aku seputus asa ini hingga aku mengkhayalkan kamu berlutut di hadapanku dan menyentuh pipiku?"

Kyuhyun tak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Zhou Mi dan berdiri untuk mengganti jenis air yang mengucur dari shower. Sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi, dia berhenti dan berkata "Gege mandilah. Aku akan mengambilkan handuk dan baju ganti. Kita bicara lagi nanti."

Zhou Mi yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, merasa tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Apa tak salah tadi Kyuhyun kembali memanggilnya dengan gege, bukannya Zhou Mi-sshi? Apa benar Kyuhyun akan mengambilkan baju ganti dan handuk? Apa benar Kyuhyun sudah tidak berbicara dengan nada dingin terhadapnya? Ada begitu banyak kata 'apa benar' yang berlalu lalang di otaknya hingga dia sama sekali tak beranjak dari posisinya semula. Pandangannya menerawang dan sama sekali tak focus. Dia baru mengalihkan pandangannya ketika sekali lagi pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan kepala Kyuhyun menyembul untuk melihatnya.

"Gege, baju gantinya kutaruh di …..." Kyuhyun menghentikan kata-kata yang hampir dikatakannya dan memandang Zhou Mi dengan ekspresi tak setuju sebelum kembali membuka kedua bibirnya. "Kenapa gege belum juga mandi? Sakit kepala masih belum cukup untuk gege dan gege masih ingin masuk angin? Kalau gege berlama-lama aku menarik janjiku untuk bicara." Ujarnya dengan mulut yang memberengut dan langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan cukup keras.

Zhou Mi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang kini telah tertutup. Benarkah tadi Kui Xiannya? Kalau melihat sikap dan tutur katanya, sepertinya iya. Dan apa yang tadi Kyuhyun janjikan padanya? Mereka bisa berbicara setelah ini. Kalau Kyuhyun memang sudah mau berbicara padanya, maka Zhou Mi tak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Dengan susah payah dia berdiri dan melepas bajunya. Dia ingin bergegas. Tapi apa boleh buat, kepalanya sangat sakit. Pengaruh dari banyaknya cairan alcohol yang masuk ke perutnya.

Setelah mandi ala kadarnya, Zhou Mi keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia melihat handuk dan baju gantinya yang tertumpuk rapi di depan wastafel. Perasaan senang langsung membuncah di dadanya. Kyuhyun tidak akan mau repot-repot seperti ini kalau dia masih marah. Sambil berganti pakaian, diingat-ingatnya lagi apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia pergi ke bar dan minum-minum seperti yang biasa dia lakukan seminggu ini. Mengobrol sedikit dengan Tao dan kembali meneruskan minum-minum. Setelahnya dia tak ingat lagi.

Kalau begitu siapa yang membawanya pulang ke dorm? Apa Kyuhyun juga yang menjemputnya? Kyuhyun yang buta tentang Taiwan keluar malam-malam hanya untuk menjemputnya? Dan yang membawanya sampai kamar? Apa Kyuhyun juga? Jarak dari tempat parkir sampai tempat ini bisa dibilang jauh. Dan dengan bobot tubuhnya yang tak bisa dibilang ringan, pastinya berat bagi Kyuhyun untuk memapahnya kemari. Zhou Mi menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya lagi kali ini? Dia lagi-lagi menyulitkan Kui Xian-nya.

Kyuhyun sedang memangku laptopnya saat Zhou Mi keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos dan piama. Kyuhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah kamar mandi begitu dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Pandangannya menangkap sosok Zhou Mi yang sedang memandanginya dengan intens.

"Sudah selesai ge?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Zhou Mi mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Minumlah aspirin dulu! Kupikir gege pasti pusing setelah mabuk seperti tadi."

Zhou Mi kemudian melihat di meja nakasnya sudah ada segelas air minum dan beberapa pil yang dikenalnya dengan baik selama seminggu ini. Ditelannya semua pil-pil itu dalam sekali teguk. "Terima kasih Kui Xian." Ujarnya begitu semua pil itu sudah berpindah ke lambungnya.

"Sama-sama. Sekarang gege tidurlah. Masih ada beberapa jam sampai kita berangkat untuk syuting." Kyuhyun kembali mengembalikan perhatiannya pada laptop yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Katamu kamu sudah mau bicara?" Tanya Zhou Mi.

Kyuhyun bergeming, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia meletakkan laptopnya di sampingnya dan menghadap ke arah Zhou Mi. "Gege tidak mengantuk? Kita masih bisa bicara lagi nanti."

"Kita bicara sekarang saja. Mungkin nanti kamu sudah berubah pikiran dan tak mau bicara lagi."

"Aku tak akan berubah pikiran. Lebih baik gege tidur dulu."

"Aku tak mau tidur. Aku tak akan bisa tidur kalau masalah ini belum selesai." Zhou Mi masih kekeuh dengan pendiriannya untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun saat ini juga.

"Huft… Oke. Sekarang gege mau bicara apa?"

"Aku…. Aku…" Zhou Mi bingung harus mengatakan apa. Jujur dia sangat mengharapkan agar dia bisa berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan Kyuhyun, tapi setelah kesempatan itu dia dapatkan dia malah tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Iya.. gege kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sabar.

"Maafkan aku Kui Xian. Aku salah. Tak seharusnya aku memutuskanmu. Bukan, semestinya aku tak memikirkan tentang kata putus itu walaupun hanya sekejap. " Akhirnya Zhou Mi mengatakan hal yang menurutnya paling membebaninya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh Zhou Mi. raut wajahnya datar. Seolah hatinya sama sekali tak terusik dengan semua hal yang dikatakan oleh 'mantan kekasihnya' itu. Hati Zhou Mi mencelos melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Kui Xian, katakanlah sesuatu. Sejak hari itu kamu sama sekali tak mengatakan apa yang kamu rasakan. Kamu hanya mengatakan beberapa patah kata padaku selama seminggu ini." Zhou Mi memohon dengan suara yang sangat memelas.

"Memang apa yang gege harapkan? Gege berharap aku masih akan mengatakan apa yang kurasakan setelah gege memutuskanku dengan sepihak?" sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang biasa dia gunakan selama seminggu ini di hadapan Zhou Mi.

"Aku.. tidak… " Zhou Mi bergerak gelisah di ranjangnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat panic dan matanya memandang tak tentu arah.

"Apa gege pikir aku bisa bersikap biasa setelah kita bukan siapa-siapa lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada suara yang lebih dingin daripada sebelumnya.

"Bukan…"

"Apa gege tak pernah berpikir kalau saat aku mendengar kata putus dari mulut gege waktu itu terbersit dalam otakku untuk benar-benar mengakhiri hidupku?" suara Kyuhyun bergetar saat mengingat kejadian itu. Matanya mulai berair. Rasa sakit semenjak seminggu lalu kembali membuat dadanya sesak.

"Kui Xian…" Zhou Mi speechless. Jantungnya serasa dicabut dari tempatnya saat mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Dia lebih memilih suara Kyuhyun yang sedingin es daripada yang barusan dikatakannya itu.

"Gege tak tahu kan? Apa gege tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat gege pulang ke China dan meninggalkan aku sendiri di Korea? Apa gege tahu kalau aku selalu sengaja menghindar dari Appaku hanya karena aku tak ingin mendengar pertanyaan mereka tentang pasangan hidupku lagi? Apa gege tahu aku selalu menangis tiap kali Umma membicarakan tentang yeoja yang ingin dikenalkan Umma padaku? Apa gege tahu bagaimana sulitnya aku menerima kalau aku berbeda dengan yang lain? Dan setelah aku bisa menerima semua itu, dengan mudahnya gege mengatakan kalau gege ingin aku normal lagi! Apa gege pikir perasaanku bisa berubah dengan sebegitu mudahnya?" Kyuhyun akhirnya menumpahkan semua yang dia sembunyikan selama ini. Masalah yang dia sembunyikan agar tak membuat Zhou Mi khawatir tapi justru sangat membebani pikirannya. Dia tak peduli bagaimana wajahnya sekarang. Dia tak peduli kalau semua yang dikatakannya akan ganti membebani Zhou Mi. Dia lupa dengan semua usahanya untuk menutupi semua masalah itu sampai saat ini. Yang dia tahu, dia ingin sedikit mengeluarkan beban pikirannya.

"Maaf Kui Xian! Bukan maksudku untuk.." Zhou Mi juga mulai menitikkan air matanya. Kalau tadi jantungnya serasa dicabut, kini kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan dengan sukses menghancurkan jantungnya menjadi serpihan.

"Dan apa gege tak berpikir kalau aku khawatir tiap kali gege pulang larut malam dan selalu kembali dalam keadaan mabuk. Dulu aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Jangan terlalu sering pulang malam dan mabuk-mabukan! Gege tidak mengingatnya?" potong Kyuhyun kasar. Kekhawatirannya selama seminggu ini juga ikut keluar. Masih hangat dalam pikirannya bagaimana resahnya dia tiap malam menunggu kepulangan Zhou Mi, dan bagaimana dia menghembuskan nafas dengan lega tiap kali Zhou Mi pulang selamat. Walaupun setelahnya dia akan menangis semalaman mengingat kalau Zhou Mi sudah memutuskannya.

"Aku ingat. Tapi selama seminggu ini kamu sangat dingin padaku Kui Xian. Kupikir kamu sama sekali tak mengkhawatirkanku." Suara Zhou Mi memelas. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang menderita selama seminggu ini. Zhou Mi juga menderita dan menyesal.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tak khawatir? Aku dingin hanya untuk menutupi perasaanku. Kalau aku tak bersikap seperti itu, gege tak akan sadar arti diriku untuk gege kan?" Suara Kyuhyun sudah mulai melunak. Memang seperti itulah dia. Dia tak akan bertahan lama untuk berbicara kasar pada Zhou Mi. Rasa cintanya jauh lebih besar dari kemarahan dan kekecewaannya. Melihat wajah Zhou Mi yang serba salah membuatnya tak tega untuk melanjutnya acara 'mari-menyemprot-Zhou Mi-dengan-kata-kata-kasar'.

"Tanpa kamu melakukannya akupun sudah tahu seberapa berartinya dirimu untukku Kui Xian!" kata Zhou Mi apa adanya. Air mata sudah mulai menyusut dari kedua matanya. Suaranya juga terdengar lebih stabil.

"Lalu kenapa gege bisa dengan begitu mudahnya memutuskanku?"

"Aku tak memutuskanmu dengan mudah Kui Xian. Aku sudah lama berfikir tentang kita. Teman-teman kita mungkin masih bisa menerima kita apa adanya. Tapi suatu saat kita pasti harus mengatakan hubungan kita pada orang tua kita. Apa kamu bisa melihat wajah kecewa orang tuamu? Kamu anak yang berbakti, pasti sangat berat untuk melakukannya." Jelas Zhou Mi.

"Tapi aku sudah tahu semua resikonya saat aku mengatakan perasaanku padamu gege!"

"Aku mungkin tak tahu kalau kamu menangis tiap kali selesai bertemu dengan ibumu, tapi aku selalu melihat wajah sedihmu tiap kali aku menyinggung tentang orang tuamu. Walaupun kamu tak mengatakan apa-apa aku tahu kalau itu semua karena hubungan kita. Dan bukan hanya kamu saja yang bersedih tiap kali aku pulang ke China. Aku juga sedih. Dalam otakku selalu melintas bagaimana kalau selama kutinggal kamu akan berubah pikiran dan menuruti ummamu untuk berkenalan dengan yeoja itu. Karena itulah kemarin aku lepas kendali. Melihat maknae wonder girl itu membuatku teringat dengan yeoja itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja pikiran untuk putus itu terlintas di otakku. Aku benar-benar tak tahu. Kenapa saat itu aku mengatakannya padamu. Aku tak sadar saat mengatakannya." Lanjut Zhou Mi tanpa mendengarkan sanggahan Kyuhyun. Dia juga ingin melepaskan beban pikirannya. Menurutnya sudah taka da gunanya menyimpan masalah sendiri. Masalah seharusnya dihadapi berdua, bukannya dipendam sendiri. Dia tak ingin kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi nanti. Semua masalah ini hanya berasal dari rasa cinta yang terlalu besar yang membuat mereka tak ingin membebani satu sama lain, tapi lihatlah hasilnya! Mulai sekarang mereka harus mulai berlatih untuk benar-benar jujur tentang apa yang mereka rasakan atau pikirkan.

"Huh? Tak sadar? Gege sekarang sadar dengan apa yang gege katakan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang kembali sarkartis. Dia tak bisa terima dengan kata-kata Zhou Mi terakhir. Memutuskannya saat tak sadar. What the hell! Lalu apa kata-katanya barusan juga di luar kesadarannya? Pikiran seperti itu benar-benar membuat emosinya kembali memuncak.

"Aku sepenuhnya sadar." Sahut Zhou Mi yakin.

"Gege yakin?" Kyuhyun masih ingin memastikan. Andaikan dia harus mengambil keputusan sekarang dia ingin Zhou Mi benar-benar sudah yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku yakin. Kenapa …" kata-kata Zhou Mi terputus karena Kyuhyun sudah melemparkan dirinya ke pangkuan Zhou Mi dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Wajahnya dia benamkan ke dada bidang Zhou Mi. Rasanya sangat nyaman kembali saat dia bisa membenamkan kepalanya lagi di sana.

"Ini kesempatan terakhir untuk gege kalau gege ingin berubah pikiran. Apa gege benar-benar ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi? Dengan semua resiko yang akan kita hadapi?"

"Aku yakin Kui Xian. Seminggu ini saat kamu mendiamkanku hidupku bagaikan di dalam neraka. Aku tak ingin mengulangnya lagi. Aku tak butuh apapun lagi jika kamu ada di sampingku."

"Aku memegang kata-kata gege. Setelah ini gege tak akan bisa lepas dariku. Walaupun gege memohon aku tak akan pernah melepaskan genggaman tanganku."

"Aku yang tak akan melepaskanmu Kui Xian… Karena aku sangat menginginkanmu."

"Seberapa besar gege menginginkanku?"

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Tapi aku bisa menunjukkannya padamu." Sahut Zhou Mi dengan suara rendah dan seseduktif mungkin. Dibaringkannya Kyuhyun dan dia berguling hingga posisinya berada di atas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerima saja apa yang Zhou Mi lakukan, tapi tak lama kemudian dia tak bisa lagi menahan tawa yang sudah dia tahan dari tadi.

"Hahaha! Lain kali saja gege menunjukkannya. Sekarang gege tidur saja!" Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga tanpa sadar dia mendorong Zhou Mi dari atas tubuhnya. Zhou Mi merengut melihat Kyuhyun yang masih belum bisa mengatur tawanya hingga dia membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke dalam bantal untuk meredam suara tawanya.

"Aku maunya sekarang." Kata Zhou Mi masih dengan mempertahankan ekspresi merengut di wajahnya.

"Aku yang tidak mau! Capek tahu memapah gege dari bawah!" sahut Kyuhyun terpatah-patah di antara tawanya. Dia tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat Zhou Mi yang biasanya berpenampilan tanpa cela tadi merayunya dengan penampilan yang sangat kacau. Dan sejujurnya dia memang sangat capek untuk melakukan aktifitas apapun malam ini.

"Tapi Kui Xian…."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian! Tidur!" Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil mengatur tawanya dan menarik Zhou Mi untuk dipeluknya. Zhou Mi melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat sesudahnya.

"Tapi kamu jangan pergi ya? Tetaplah di sini." Zhou Mi memandangnya dengan pupy eyes andalannya. Kyuhyun berdecih dan memutar matanya.

"Iya! Aku tak akan pergi. Lagipula bagaimana aku bisa pergi kalau gege memelukku seerat ini. Sana geser! Di sini sempit sekali tahu!"

"Maaf dan terima kasih Kui Xian!"

"Ugh… Aku bosan mendengar kata-kata itu! Ganti kata yang lain." Kyuhyun menarik selimut dan mulai menutup matanya. Dia benar-benar ingin tidur.

"Wo ai ni?" tanya Zhou Mi tak yakin.

"Nah itu lebih baik." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan setengah sadar. Dipaksanya membuka kedua matanya lagi dan mencium pipi Zhou Mi. "Wo ye ai ni!"

.

.

End

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga FF ini. Ini FF yang pembuatannya suangat lama. Untuk yang terakhir kali, terima ksih buat yang udah mau koment. O ya, mungkin ini FF terakhir yang Mina publish di FFn. Entah Mina mau update lagi di FFn ato tidak.

Bagi yang mau, bisa meng add fb, twit, LJ, ato tumblr Mina. Cuma kalau add LJ atau FB, tinggalkan pesan supaya Mina confirm. Karena proteksinya Mina tambah karena beberapa hal. Semua bisa disearch dengan Zhao_MiXianyahoodotcom

Balasan review yang terakhir :

**Rose :: **ini mereka udah baikan kok. Dan tempat bicaranya, di atas ranjang.

**Rizkyeonhae :: **kelambatan ya? Yach… nanti Mina pertimbangkan untuk FF yang lain.

**Trueetr :: **makasih. Aku jadi senang klo ada yang suka ma Qmi juga.

**Zhao Gui Xian **:: Namjakah dirimu?

**Enno Kim Lee :: **kenapa semua pada nanyain epilog?

**Mhiakyu :: **the way to get you love ya? Masalahnya udah lama gak kuutak atik setelah kena bash. Fell buat nulis itu juga udah hilang. Tapi ntar lah, kuusahakan.

**Aul :: **yup, ayo fighting semuanya!

**KyuCa :: **tuh, di atas udah kukasih alamat. Jangan lupa kirim pesan klo ini Kyuca ya saat ngeadd.

**Tya Adriani :: **ayo jadi MiXian shipper juga…. Xixixi…

Gomawo semuanya yang udah menemani Mina selama ini, dan sampai ketemu lagi suatu saat nanti….

**.**

**.**

**Lee Mina**


End file.
